


Амортенция

by LingShu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Snarry-A-Thon19, Амортенция, Забота / Поддержка, Искусственно вызванные чувства, ООС, Развитие отношений, первый раз, постхог, романтика, снарри - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingShu/pseuds/LingShu
Summary: Через несколько лет после того, как Гарри женился на Джинни, он обнаружил, что всё это время она подливала ему Амортенцию. Он идет к Снейпу за помощью, чтобы избавиться от последствий.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avioleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioleta/gifts).



> Это перевод фанфика замечательной avioleta : https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694165?view_adult=true

Гарри перевернулся и протянул руку в сторону Джинни. Пусто, её подушка холодная. Гарпии начали двухнедельные тренировки в рамках подготовки к началу предстоящего сезона, и на прошлой неделе она уходила из дому до рассвета каждое утро.

Он потянулся вниз, под одеяло, обвивая пальцами свой член. Три ночи назад его снова начали мучить сны. Они не имели ничего общего с крестражами, или с Тёмным Лордом, или с чем-то подобным. Эти сны смущали его.

Гарри ускорил поглаживания, его руки двигались короткими, грубыми рывками, пока разум цеплялся за туманные образы из сна.

Эти сны сводили его с ума. Обычно Гарри задыхался под каким-то безымянным, безликим любовником, обвиваясь ногами вокруг его узких бёдер, сжимая пальцами бледные плечи. Волосы мужчины казались то тёмными, то светлыми. Иногда Гарри мог узнать кровать, комнату. Иногда — нет. Временами этот человек говорил, и Гарри мог с потрясающей ясностью воспроизвести невероятно грязные слова, которые тот произносил.

Его настиг оргазм, послышался звонкий стон, Гарри на мгновение расслабил тело на покрывале, чтобы охладить кожу после жаркой дрочки. Обычно после всего этого его угнетало чувство вины, нараставшее с каждой минутой. Гарри привык к этому чувству. Это не первый раз, когда он думал о ком-то, кроме своей жены. Сны, навязчивые мысли стали более частыми в последнее время. Он приписывал это стрессу. Сны всегда усиливались, когда особо напрягала работа. Например, если он отправлялся на дело или просиживал всю ночь в офисе, просматривая материалы дела.

К тому же, он был уверен, и стресс Джинни тоже каким-то образом влиял на него. Она провела предыдущую неделю в тренировочном лагере, а теперь ещё и её предсезонный тренировочный режим шёл полным ходом. В этом году от Гарпий многого ожидают, а Джинни уже устала от бесконечных тренировок. Неудивительно, что в последнее время они скучали друг по другу.

Но ничто из этого, однако, не объясняло появление очень привлекательного субъекта в его недавних фантазиях.

Гарри махнул рукой, вздрогнув от прокатившейся волны очищающего заклинания, а затем вылез из постели.

В ожидании, пока наполнится ванна, он решил порыться в аптечке. Гарри срочно нуждался в Бодроперцовом зелье. В последнее время он плохо спал, его постоянно что-то раздражало, и вообще он был не в духе. Но, кроме полупустого флакона с Обезболивающим и, походу, давно просроченного Сна без сновидений, на полке ничего не было.

Гарри решил посмотреть у Джинни. Её половина шкафа была полна косметики и лосьонов, каких-то флаконов и банок. На полках теснились ряды разноцветных зелий и нежного цвета стеклянных флаконов с духами и пудрами. Гарри просмотрел всё это и позади ряда склянок, на верхней полке, увидел ярко-красный Бодроперцовый. Потянувшись к нему, он случайно сбил один из высоких флаконов. Блин. Прежде чем он успел поймать флакон, повсюду пролилась бледная перламутровая жидкость. Слабо пахнущая корицей.

Гарри не узнал зелье. Должно быть, это одно из обширной коллекции духов Джинни, и, судя по всему, эти духи были очень дорогими. Он, конечно же, заменит разбившийся флакон и загубленный парфюм, но мысль о том, что Джинни будет раздражена из-за этого, его немного беспокоила.

Он всё же достал Бодроперцовое, а после принял ванну, оделся и прибыл на встречу в Министерство как раз к договорённому времени — девяти часам утра.

День только начинался, а уже всё шло наперекосяк.

Ложная слежка привела к стычке на Трафальгарской площади на виду у целого туристического автобуса, наполненного маглами. Гарри вынужден был послать команду Обливиэйтеров и потратить час, которого у него не было, чтобы написать рапорт о происшествии. У них до сих пор не было зацепок по двойному убийству, которым команда Рона занималась несколько недель. Стопка дел, лежавшая на его столе, кажется, увеличилась за этот день вдвое. И это даже не принимая во внимание, как ужасно он себя чувствовал.

Гарри проработал допоздна. Джин наверняка уже будет дома, когда он вернётся в их квартиру этой ночью. Так и произошло. Вернувшись домой и увидев выражение её лица, он понял, что день Джинни был таким же неприятным, как и у Гарри. Она сидела за кухонным столом, но похоже, ещё ничего не съела. Стол был чист, в раковине не было тарелок. Она даже не пила чай.

— Тяжёлый день? — спросил Гарри. Когда она не ответила, он взял чайник и наполнил его водой из-под крана. Джин всегда делала чай по вечерам. Если подумать, он не мог вспомнить ни одного вечера, когда Джинни не заваривала бы его себе.

— Это из-за той корицы? — спросил Гарри, ставя чайник на плиту.

— Корица? — Джин нахмурилась, но потом выражение её лица чуть ожесточилось. — Ты заглядывал в мой шкаф? В ванной?

О, верно. Гарри помнил о тех духах.

— Да, мне нужно было Бодроперцовое. Прости. Я опрокинул один из твоих флаконов. Я заменю его завтра, если ты скажешь мне, что это было, я…

— Это было очень важной для меня вещью! — Джинни прервала его криком, голос её звучал жёстче, чем Гарри ожидал. — Зачем ты рылся в моих вещах? Ты не имеешь на это права.

— Прости, Джин, — Гарри поставил уже готовую чашку чая, поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. — Я правда не шпионил, мне просто нужно было Бодроперцовое. Это был несчастный случай. Если ты скажешь мне, что я пролил, я уверен, что смогу заказать это через сов.

— Нет! — поднимаясь из-за стола, закричала она, на этот раз ещё громче, и исчезла из кухни по коридору в их спальню. Гарри знал, что ему, вероятно, следует пойти за ней, но он не мог заставить себя сделать это.

Вместо этого он убрал коробку с пакетиками чая и взял пиво из холодильника. Разогрев остатки еды, долго сидел за столом, просматривая документы с работы. Это… хорошо, что Джин не заглядывает через плечо и не требует знать, над чем он работает. Он чувствовал терзание и вину из-за разбившегося флакона. Но он не хотел специально разбивать его, и, честно говоря, считал, что её реакция на это была несправедливой.

Гарри доел свой ужин и открыл новую бутылку пива. Он чувствовал себя… странно. Обычно после ссор с Джинни он первым спешил извиниться. Джинни могла быть упрямой, но Гарри терпеть не мог, когда она злилась на него. Однако сегодня вечером у него не было желания иметь с ней дело. Скорее, он продолжит работать до тех пор, пока не убедится, что она спит, прежде чем тоже отправиться на боковую. Поиграл соблазнительной мыслью поспать на диване, но ему предстоял долгий день, и Гарри знал, что спина не поблагодарит его за это. Поэтому он тихо вошёл в спальню, умудрившись не разбудить Джинни.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней Гарри становилось всё хуже и хуже. Он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, у него постоянно болела голова, от этой боли, кажется, даже Бодроперцовое не помогало, а ещё он злился на свою жену.

Что, честно говоря, было странно.

За четыре года брака Гарри не мог вспомнить время, когда он чувствовал в себе так долго… Обиду? Злость? Отвращение к Джинни? Конечно, они спорили. Все пары это делают. Но их ссоры длились недолго, Гарри думал, что никогда не сможет по-настоящему злиться на свою жену. Но сейчас! Сейчас он чувствовал непонятную, бушующую злость на неё.

Джинни всё же извинилась за их последнюю ссору. Сказала, что не хотела кричать. На вопрос Гарри «Нужно ли мне заказать тебе духи?» она заверила, что сможет заказать их сама. Конечно, это было дорого, подметила она, но оно того стоит. После этих слов она поцеловала его. Провела рукой по бедру. Он знал, что она хотела продолжить «разговор» в кровати. Но он был не в настроении, о чём ей и сказал. Это расстроило Джинни, в её темных глазах мелькнуло разочарование, но она не стала давить и вышла из комнаты, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями и незаконченными делами.

Гарри покачал головой. Ему нужен был свежий воздух. Схватив мантию, он собрался в свой офис. В Сохо* есть свидетель, которого нужно опросить. Поэтому он должен был послать кого-нибудь туда. Это не то, что обычно делает главный аврор, но пока ему придётся себя чем-то занять.

***

На следующий день Гарри принял решение.

Министерская Ассоциация Зелий представляла собой сеть лабораторий и напоминала стерильную клинику своими белеными стенами, плиточными полами и зачарованными флуоресцентными лампами. Фойе** пустовало, за исключением одного стола, занятого каким-то волшебником. Всё здесь — хранение, криминалистика, эксперименты, исследования, разработки — происходило за закрытыми дверями.

— Аврор Поттер! — воскликнул мужчина, вскакивая на ноги, когда Гарри вошёл в комнату. Котёл и палочка, изображённые на серой мантии мужчины, обозначали его подразделение.

— Привет, Саймон, Ли рядом?

— О да, конечно, сэр. Дайте мне минутку, и я приведу сюда вашего Мастера Зелий, — и он поспешил за двойные двери, ведущие в отделение зелий.

Гарри уже почти год занимал должность Главного Аврора, но до сих пор не привык к тому, как все к нему относились. Но он был уверен, что Саймон Андерсон никогда не обращал на это внимания, когда он приходил в лабораторию зелий по рутинным аврорским делам.

Через несколько минут Андерсон уже вернулся с Ли Джорданом.

— Гарри, приятель, — сказал Ли с усмешкой. — Что привело тебя сюда на этот раз?

— У тебя есть несколько минут? — спросил Гарри, не глядя на Андерсона, хотя знал, что тот слушал их разговор, без сомнения, ему было любопытно, какие такие дела привели главу Аврората в их отдел, если он явился лично.

— Да, конечно. Почему бы тебе не пройти в мой кабинет?

Гарри последовал за Ли к двойным дверям. Ли подтвердил своё мастерство после войны. В настоящее время в Министерстве работали три Мастера Зелий, а Ли возглавлял отдел Магических Зелий для Поддержания Правопорядка, поэтому любые экспертизы или консультации и все запросы по зельям, относившиеся к делу Аврора, проходили через него.

Кабинет Ли находился прямо по короткому коридору за закрытыми дверями. Лаборатория младших лаборантов и учебные центры также располагались на этом уровне, но Гарри знал, что все склады и продвинутые лаборатории находились двумя этажами ниже. Зелья, как и некоторые другие охраняемые Департаменты Министерства, имели свои собственные внутренние лифты.

Ли пригласил Гарри в свой кабинет и закрыл за ним дверь. Комната была тесной и маленькой, возможно, в два раза меньше кабинетов второго уровня. Стены были увешаны квиддичными плакатами, одиночное окно пропускало много естественного света.

— Вот, — сняв коробку с папками со стула и поставив её на пол, Ли предложил Гарри сесть возле своего стола, каждый сантиметр которого был завален кипой бумаг, книг и различных свитков.

— В чём дело?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты провёл полный анализ крови, в том числе и на токсины, — сказал Гарри.

— Оценка магического остатка и повреждения заклинаниями тебе тоже нужна? — Ли, нахмурившись, поставил кружку на верхний документ в одной из стопок, часть цветной обложки уже была окрашена коричневыми кофейными кольцами. Ли перебрал пачку регистраций. — Ага… Нет, — произнёс он, найдя то, что искал. — Тебе не нужна пока в течение двух месяцев.

— Знаю, в ноябре, — кивнул Гарри.

— Но ты хотел бы провести обследование?

— Да.

— Ты думаешь, что тебе что-то подлили? — Ли откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я не уверен.

— Ты был в медпункте? Сейчас вокруг циркулирует вирус. Уже двух парней вчера отправили домой.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Это не то. Я чувствую себя… выключенным. Но я не болен, — на самом деле в данный момент он хотел, чтобы это было так. Это было бы менее тревожным.

Ли долго смотрел на него и встал, обходя стол. Достав палочку, он слегка притронулся ею ко лбу Гарри, затем провёл по всей груди, наблюдая, как в воздухе между ними материализуется череда серебряных символов.

— Внутренние органы в порядке, — отметил Ли. — Температуры нет. Уровень лейкоцитов слегка повышен, но ничего особенного. Как ты думаешь, чем тебя поразили?

— Честно говоря, не знаю, — Гарри перечислил свои симптомы, кратко объяснив, как он себя чувствует.

Ли внимательно слушал, сидя на краю своего стола: 

— Это может быть просто стресс. Возможно, ты просто перегружен работой. Не более того.

— Я знаю, — согласился Гарри. — Но это не стресс.

— Ладно.

Гарри понял, что в голосе Ли нет сомнений, нет намёка на то, что тот ему не поверил.

— Когда это всё началось? — взяв перо, Ли быстро сделал несколько коротких пометок на кусочке пергамента. 

— В четверг.

— Ты был на задании в тот день? Какие-нибудь необычные встречи?

— Я был в Ноктурне с моей командой по обнаружению тёмных искусств. Но ничего необычного не произошло.

— Ты ничего не нашёл? Это может быть заклинание, а не зелье.

— Я знаю. Но думаю, что магию я бы почувствовал, особенно если бы она меня поразила. Нет, там была пустышка, ничего такого...

— А ты получал какие-нибудь посылки в последнее время? Видел ли подозрительных сов?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Моя почта проходит через центральную почту Министерства. Их заклинания обнаружения лучше, чем где-либо в Британии. Я тогда работал с Кингсли и сам помогал им в этом.

— Что верно, то верно, — согласно кивнул Ли. — Ладно, постарайся вспомнить, может быть, ты съел что-нибудь испорченное?

— Я не уверен, — Гарри провёл рукой по лицу. — Нет, не думаю.

— Хорошо. Мы проверим тебя. Если есть что-то, что на тебя так воздействует, я найду это и сообщу тебе. Так, а теперь протяни руку.

Гарри закатал рукав, подставив своё предплечье Ли.

— Будет немного покалывать, — предупредил тот, доставая флакон откуда-то из своего стола. Затем он провёл палочкой по коже Гарри. Порез не ощущался, пока Ли не сжал его и не выдавил красно-бордовую кровь в пробирку. Ещё одним взмахом своей палочки он залечил ранку. Гарри согнул руку, когда кожа зажила.

— Результаты будут завтра, — Ли забрал образец. 

— Спасибо, я очень признателен тебе.

***

На следующий день, почти в обед, Ли просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь кабинета Гарри: 

— Эй, приятель, у тебя есть несколько минут?

— Да, — Гарри отложил дело, которое изучал последние полчаса. — Входи.

— Э-э… — Ли заглянул за его спину. — Может, будет лучше, если мы подышим свежим воздухом? Погуляй со мной, а? — что-то в его выражении лица, в его тоне заставило Гарри насторожиться. Он встал и схватил со спинки стула свою мантию.

— Конечно.

_________  
*Со́хо — торгово-развлекательный квартал в центральной части лондонского Вест-энда.  
**Фойе́ — главное помещение в общественном здании, предназначенное для пребывания посетителей во время ожидания.


	2. Chapter 2

— Амортенция?

Они сидели в маггловском пабе в нескольких кварталах от Министерства, и Гарри, заказавший пинту пива, глотнул и вдруг чуть не выплюнул его.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Я провёл тест, — Ли кивнул, внимательно рассматривая красно-золотую этикетку пивной бутылки. — Дважды. 

— Но это смешно, — недоверчиво сказал Гарри. — Я хочу сказать, Амортенцию непросто скрыть. Я бы знал, если бы был кем-то одержим.

Он хорошо помнил инцидент на пятом курсе, с Роном и Ромильдой Вейн.

— Я имею в виду, внезапные неконтролируемые увлечения — не та вещь, которая не останется незамеченной, — он заставил себя засмеяться. — Я никого не хочу, Ли. Мерлин, я не заигрывал с кем-либо, кроме своей жены, никогда и ни с кем.

— Я знаю, приятель, — Ли смотрел на Гарри с жалостью, причину которой тот не уяснил и тем более не понимал грусти в голосе Ли. — Это было не внезапно. Результаты говорят о долгосрочном воздействии, — он вытащил из кармана пергамент и положил на стол, чтобы Гарри смог сам всё проверить. И вправду, всё сходится, он действительно был под воздействием Амортенции. Гарри не знал, что и думать.

— Извини, но я не понимаю…

— Боюсь, всё очень просто. Со временем амортенция накапливалась в твоём организме. Я не могу точно сказать, когда тебя стали пичкать этой дрянью, но это точно были годы, а не недели или даже месяцы.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что в моём организме в течение многих лет накапливалась Амортенция? — слова померкли, и Гарри понял, что дрожит. Он взял стакан, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. — Это абсурд! — Гарри грохнул стаканом по столу. 

Ли уставился на стол.

— Я знаю, — произнёс он, сознательно избегая взгляда Гарри. — Я тоже не хотел в это верить.

— Верить чему? — хотя Гарри знал, что Ли не скажет этого, но даже думать об этом было слишком. — Что Джин подливала мне её несколько лет? Она не могла этого сделать. Она любит меня. А я её! — Гарри охватила злость при одной мысли об этом, но где-то глубоко в его разуме возникла слабая нотка сомнения.

Ли глотнул пива и ничего не сказал.

— Это невозможно, — тихо и как-то жалобно протянул Гарри. — Амортенция не создаёт любви.  
  
— Нет. Обычно нет, — согласился Ли. — Но препарат, как известно, влияет на людей по-разному. И это, — он постучал по бумаге перед Гарри, — это исключительное качество.

— Может быть, я невосприимчив, — пытался оправдать Гарри, только непонятно, её или себя… — Многие заклинания не влияют на меня, особенно вещи, изменяющие свойства сознания: Империус, чары Конфундуса…

— Это возможно, — вроде согласился Ли, но это прозвучало так, будто он не верит в такой исход.

— Должно быть! — настойчиво сказал Гарри. — Кроме того, если на меня влияли годами, как ты говоришь, почему я чувствую последствия только сейчас?

— Я не думаю, что это так, приятель, — Ли провёл рукой по волосам. — То, что ты описал, похоже на симптомы отказа от амортенции, а не на последствия воздействия.

— Отказа?

— Да. Есть ли что-то, что ты берёшь из дому… что-нибудь, что ты ешь, пьёшь, вообще глотаешь, к чему у твоей жены есть доступ? — сделав паузу, он снова посмотрел в сторону. — Что-нибудь, чего у тебя не было в последние несколько дней?

Что-то холодное осело в низу живота. _Чай…_

— Я… Она делала мне чай, — он сглотнул слюну. Горло внезапно пересохло, но подняв стакан, он сообразил, что тот пуст. — Я пролил кое-что у Джинни, несколько дней назад. Это было в её шкафчике, в ванной. Я не знал, что это было, — он вспоминал, активно перебирая события последних нескольких дней. Когда всё это началось? После того, как он пролил зелье? — А раньше… если я отсутствовал по делу… Или когда она отправлялась на матч… — он прижал пальцы к вискам, думая, что может заболеть. Весь его мир выходит из-под контроля.

— Подожди, — сказал он, осознав что-то. — Почему это не проявлялось раньше? У меня было как минимум полдюжины ночей вне дома с тех пор, как я начал работать в Аврорате. Да и тем более, если в моём организме действительно была Амортенция, то почему ни один из ваших тестов не уловил её? Это оплошность, не так ли?

Гарри знал, что это звучит как обвинение, но Ли только пожал плечами: 

— Может быть. Но оставим в покое ошибку, есть множество причин, по которым Амортенция не появилась ни на одном из твоих предыдущих анализов.

— Какие причины? — удивлённо спросил Гарри.

— Если у нас нет оснований подозревать отравление — наличие симптомов, или повышенные анализы организма или крови и так далее — мы фокусируемся на оценке магии и потенциальность заклинаний. Тот факт, что Амортенция присутствовала в твоём организме ещё до самой первой твоей проверки, исказил результаты, то есть показать Амортенцию в твоей крови проверка показала, но последующие тесты не зарегистрировали никаких отклонений от твоей _нормы_. Понятно, что она не проявилась на общем скрининге — там показывается только что-то новое или, как в твоём случае, начало выхода чего-то из твоего организма.

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё пытаясь разобраться со всей этой системой, а потом кое-что пришло ему в голову. Амортенция — это вещество класса F. Она не только ограничена в применении, но и запрещена — из-за своих принудительных свойств она классифицируется как вещество, изменяющее разум.

— Моя работа! … Когда люди узнают…

— Никто не должен знать, — Ли, должно быть, увидел панику на лице Гарри, потому что ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. 

— Но этот тест, — Гарри ткнул в компрометирующий лист бумаги на столе, — я уверен, что это уже занесено в архив, и как только регистратор и Департамент документации выяснят это… Чёрт! Я буду освобождён от своего поста. Каждое моё дело, пока я якобы находился под влиянием, будет заново рассматриваться. Ты знаешь ущерб, который это нанесёт, Ли. Если выяснится, что главный аврор работал под воздействием вещества класса F, изменяющего сознание, у адвокатов будет удачный день. Каждый, кого я помог задержать, будет иметь основания для апелляции. И это до того, как рассмотрят дела, над которыми я работал прежде, чем возглавил департамент.

Гарри подозвал официанта, отчаянно нуждаясь в напитке покрепче.

— Джин и я женаты четыре года. Мы были вместе за шесть месяцев до этого. Наши отношения продолжались всё время, пока я был в Аврорате. Я не говорю, что верю в это, но если люди подумают, что это правда… Я не уверен, что наш отдел справится с последствиями.

— Я знаю, — согласился Ли. Осмотревшись вокруг — официант всё ещё у бара, наливает пинту для Гарри — Ли достал свою палочку и быстро наложил заклинание. Пергамент с результатами теста Гарри на мгновение ярко вспыхнул, а затем исчез в клубке голубого дыма. — Никто не будет знать. Я руководитель отдела. Это моя чёртова лаборатория зелий. Каждый регистрируемый тест сначала должен рассмотреть я, и этот… — он указал рукой на стол, где раньше лежал пергамент, — …не проходил через меня.

— Ты можешь потерять работу, — проговорил Гарри через мгновение, понимая весомость того, что Ли только что сделал для него.

— Я мог бы. Но я не буду. Никто не знает, что я проводил этот тест.

— Я благодарен тебе.

— Ты сделал бы то же самое для меня, — Ли пожал плечами. — Кроме того, ты нам нужен. Не говори Кингсли, что я скажу, но ты лучший главный аврор, который когда-либо был в Министерстве. Мы не можем позволить себе такой потери. И я так же, как и ты, знаю, что потребуется гораздо больше, чем Амортенция, чтобы повлиять на твою работоспособность и качество этой самой работы.

Официант принёс Гарри пинту алкоголя и потянулся к уже пустой бутылке Ли, но тот покачал головой.

— Кроме того, — сказал Ли, когда официант удалился, — просто подумай, кто заменит тебя, если тебя уволят.

— После меня у Рона достаточный стаж, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Да, но он никогда не получит должность, даже если и случится твоя отставка.

Конечно, он прав. Будет слишком большой скандал. Рон не потерял бы свою работу, но его никогда и не повысили бы, если бы все считали, что его сестра подливает бывшему главному аврору и мальчику-который-выжил незаконное любовное зелье.

— Тогда остаётся… — Гарри задумался на минуту. — Мерлинова борода! Захария Смит.

— Именно, — кивнул Ли.

Смит не участвовал в битве при Хогвартсе, и у него не было возможности принять участие в тренировочной программе. Но его отец имел некоторое влияние и сумел потянуть достаточно рычагов, чтобы его сын попал в авроры. И с тех пор он для Гарри просто заноза в заднице.

— Так что мы будем делать? — Гарри знал достаточно о зельях, особенно подобных Амортенции, чтобы сказать с уверенностью, что остатки отравы будут обнаруживаться в организме ещё долго, и нет гарантии, что его не раскроют.

— Я ничего не могу поделать с твоей полугодовой оценкой магических остатков. К этому моменту нам нужно убедиться, что Амортенция полностью выведена из твоего организма.

— Это произойдёт через два месяца? Если, конечно, я больше не буду подвергаться какому-либо воздействию.

— Может быть. Может быть, нет. Но я не рискну. Период выведения отравы длинный. И это непредсказуемо. Это зависит не только от качества зелья, которое на высшем уровне, но и от того, как твоё тело и магия усваивают его. И ты настолько чертовски могуществен, что я даже не знаю, как оценить остаточные эффекты. Не говоря уже о том, что ты, скорее всего, будешь чувствовать себя дерьмово всё это время.

— Даже хуже, чем сейчас?

— Скорее всего. Лихорадка и озноб, тошнота во время детоксикации*, — Ли перечислял симптомы, загибая пальцы. — Не говоря уже о замешательстве, о противоречивых мыслях, которые оккупируют твой разум, — он сделал паузу, не глядя на Гарри.

— То есть это повлияло на меня достаточно, чтобы я думал о ней, скажем так, _не своими_ мыслями.

— Да, — подтвердил Ли, хотя Гарри понимал, что то, что он сказал, ещё не весь перечень проблем. Но Ли пытался не портить и так не очень хорошее настроение. Он достал из кармана клочок бумаги и записал два имени. — Вот. Эллиот Нгуен и Натаниэль Мейсон. Я учился с ними в аспирантуре. Они хорошие Мастера Зелий и отличные парни. Оба работают в частном секторе, и, я уверен, если ты скажешь им, что пришёл от меня, один из них может тебе помочь, — он провёл рукой по лицу. — Есть один комплекс, состоящий из серии зелий, которые нужно пить в течение трёх недель. Процесс сложный и довольно неприятный. Но это избавит твой организм от всех следов проклятого наркотика.

— Ладно, — Гарри взял лист бумаги.

— Тебе придётся отвлечься от работы, — сказал Ли. — Но это лучшая альтернатива.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я бы сделал для тебя эти зелья и сам, приятель, — добавил Ли. — Это просто… Но у меня нет ресурсов и возможностей, чтобы варить подобные вещи вне Министерства. И я не могу сделать это в своих лабораториях. Мне жаль.

— Ничего. Я понимаю. И это нормально. Ты уже и так много для меня сделал. Спасибо, — искренне сказал Гарри. — Не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя.

— Без сомнения, устроил бы самый большой скандал с тех пор, как Зебулон Макаллистер был пойман за то, что торговал гиппогрифами не только в личных целях, — заметил Ли с улыбкой.

И Гарри засмеялся, хотя и чувствовал тошноту и дискомфорт в животе.

— Но Эллиот и Натаниэль осторожны. Никто не должен узнать, — Ли посмотрел на часы. — Я уже должен вернуться. С тобой будет всё хорошо?

— Да, — сказал Гарри только потому, что не знал, как ещё ответить. Он молча смотрел, как Ли плетётся через лабиринт маленьких столиков к двери, затем глянул на клочок бумаги с именами двух мастеров зелий. Хотя он уже знал, куда ему обратиться за помощью.

***

— Ты серьёзно? — широко раскрыла глаза Гермиона.

— Да, — Гарри не смотрел на неё. Его пробирала дрожь, он чувствовал себя взволнованным и не способным сконцентрироваться. После того, как Ли попрощался с ним в пабе, он выпил ещё пару пинт. Затем аппарировал прямо к Гермионе, в квартиру Рона. Самого Рона не было дома: сегодня его команда снова на задании. А Гарри не мог пока вернуться в свой кабинет.

— Ты думаешь, Джинни, твоя жена уже четыре года, тайно опаивала тебя Амортенцией всё это время? — Гарри услышал недоверие в её голосе. Он понимал её. Вся эта ситуация выглядела весьма абсурдно.

— Других объяснений нет, — эти слова оставляли на его языке непонятный осадок, на вкус как сажа; он не мог поверить в то, что говорил сейчас. Весь этот день был похож на какой-то кошмар. Но он всё-таки надеялся, что вот-вот проснётся, в любой момент, и обнаружит, что это был просто плохой сон.

— Конечно, есть, — заявила Гермиона. — Кто-то ещё подливал тебе зелье. Возможно, одна из фанаток.

— Я бы знал, Гермиона, — Гарри покачал головой. — Эффект Амортенции связан с её неожиданным и явным проявлением симпатии. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я. Я не изменял своей жене. У меня даже не было соблазна пойти на это. Я ни в кого не влюблён. Чёрт возьми, Гермиона, я никогда и никого не хотел, кроме Джинни.

— Ты был на заданиях. У вас есть множество открытых дел, людей, которые могут желать тебе зла, — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и ушла в другую комнату, где Роза давно дремала в своем манеже. — Должно быть какое-то другое объяснение.

Но по её голосу Гарри понял, что это всего лишь попытка выдать желаемое за действительное, на самом деле она не верит в такой расклад событий.

Не отвечая, Гарри смотрел в окно. Начинался дождь; капли скользили по стеклу.

— Так что же происходит сейчас? — Гермиона села рядом с ним, на её глазах появились слёзы.

— Я… — Гарри запнулся и сглотнул, пытаясь игнорировать узел в собственном горле и боль в груди. — Есть зелье, комплекс зелий. Ли говорит, что это избавит меня от излишков Амортенции.

— Потребуется… — Гермиона вытерла мокрые глаза, —…потребуется много сил, этот комплекс очень трудно варить, да и сами зелья не очень-то приятные. Но это и вправду поможет. Ли приготовит их для тебя?

— Нет. Слишком рискованно делать это в Министерстве.

— Тогда кто? — Она кивнула. — Я же могу знать кого-то…

— Я уже выбрал. Снейп.

— И он это сделает? — если Гермиона и удивилась, то не подала виду. 

Он кивнул. Хоть у Снейпа не было пока ещё времени ответить, Гарри не сомневался, каким будет его ответ.

— Понятно, — Гермиона улыбнулась, но в её глазах плескалась печаль. — Зато ты можешь быть уверен, что он сделает это правильно.

— Да. И я уверен, что он будет рад услышать, что я опять облажался, — Гарри хотел пошутить, но с юмором как-то не сложилось.

— Нет, он не станет, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Это не так. Всё будет…

— Не говори мне, что всё будет хорошо! — резко прервал Гарри. — Потому что ничего в этом даже близко нет хорошего, — его голос прозвучал громче, чем хотелось, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он опустил глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы его отношения, его жизнь… не распадалась. — Я люблю её, Гермиона. И она меня любит… — Гарри не мог заставить себя произнести эти слова. Его голос словно пропал, грудь была настолько напряжена, что казалось, что вот-вот — и он лопнет от перенапряжения.

— Думаю, она тебя любит. Она просто… — Гермиона остановилась в явном замешательстве, пытаясь подобрать какие-то слова. Посмотрев на Гарри, она положила руку ему на спину.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Гарри. — Что мне делать?

— Иди домой, — посоветовала Гермиона. — И поговори с ней.

***

Всё оставшееся время Гарри слонялся по квартире, пытаясь разобраться, понять, какие воспоминания и эмоции за всю совместную жизнь с Джинни были лишь некой иллюзией, вызванной зельем. Сама природа Амортенции запрещает жертве испытывать чувства, свободные от влияния наркотика.

Он попробовал все стандартные заклинания обнаружения, многие из которых были незаконны. Но ничего не обнаружил. Нет никакой остаточной магии. Никаких следов вмешательства с помощью каких-либо заклинаний. Но он этого и не ждал. В конце концов, на нём не использовали никакое волшебство, кроме самого зелья, которое могло бы объяснить результаты, найденные Ли.

Впервые Гарри обнаружил, что чувствует себя неуютно в своем собственном доме. Как будто ему здесь не место. Он ощущал себя вуайеристом, наблюдающим за чужой жизнью — жизнью, которую он считал настоящей. Жизнью, где он думал, что был счастлив.

Стены коридора, ведущего к их спальне, увешаны фотографиями, каждая из которых связана с какими-либо воспоминаниями, их он теперь подверг сомнению, этого не произошло бы, если бы Джинни не обманула его. Он закрыл глаза, борясь с желанием — не в первый раз сегодня — аппарировать куда-то далеко, где он сможет притвориться, что ничего никогда не было, что всё произошло не с ним. Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох и взглянул на фотографии, на которые раньше смотрел бесчисленное количество раз.

_Он сидел рядом с Джинни перед рождественской ёлкой в Норе три года назад. Джинни, широко улыбаясь, развернула в воздухе фирменный свитер Уизли. Гарри вспомнил, как они занимались любовью той ночью, устроившись вместе на крошечной кровати в детской комнате Джинни, стараясь подавить стоны, чтобы её братья не услышали их._

_Джинни улыбалась ему в тот день, она подписала контракт с Гарпиями. Он так ею гордился. После они праздновали всю ночь. Он, Джинни, Гермиона и Рон. Он не мог вспомнить, когда был ещё так пьян, как в тот вечер. Удивительно, что они не умерли после этого._

_Они провели неделю на берегу моря в свой медовый месяц. Сняли коттедж на частном участке пляжа и весело проводили дни, пили пиво и загорали на песке. По ночам они иногда купались нагишом в волнах, а потом продолжали свою бурную ночь на навесной кровати._

Он стоял там, пытаясь упорядочить противоречивые мысли и чувства в своей голове, но это было бесполезно. Каждое воспоминание всплывало в его сознании — кристально чистое и зеркально чёткое, но ни одно из них не было истинным. Гарри до боли сжал кулаки, так что ногти впились в ладони. Внезапно с громким треском на рамке одной из фотографий появилась трещина, и стекло разбилось, усеяв осколками пол.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоить свою магию и гнев.

***

Она предложила ему чай…

Гарри должен побороть желание выбросить чашку в окно или выгнать Джинни Мерлин знает куда! Вместо этого он призвал флакон и осторожно и незаметно перелил в него чуть-чуть жидкости. Стекло согрелось в его руках, и он почувствовал лёгкий аромат корицы, а также слабые нотки других ароматов, которые теперь он узнал: древесный запах, напоминавший ему ручку метлы, квиддичную смолу весенним утром. Намёк на патоку, наводивший на мысль о зиме, о Рождестве в Хогвартсе.

На короткое мгновение он вообразил, как подносит чашку к губам и выпивает зелье. Он представил, как это заставляет его снова влюбляться в свою жену.

Желудок сжался, Гарри подошёл к раковине и смыл остатки чая.

Гарри всё ещё стоял там, когда Джинни вошла на кухню. Облегчение появилось на её лице, когда она увидела пустую чашку на столе. Гарри почувствовал себя плохо.

— Я скучала по тебе, — сказала она. — Тренировки в последнее время были очень тяжёлыми…

— Мне надо выйти на улицу, — Гарри отстранил её. Джинни нахмурилась, протянула руку в попытке задержать его, но её жест его не остановил.

— Куда? Зачем? — Джинни прошла за ним к маленькому столу в кабинете, наблюдая, как он спрятал несколько бумаг в карман пиджака и запихнул остальные в свою сумку.

— Есть зацепка. Это может быть прорыв в деле, над которым я сейчас работаю, — соврал Гарри. — Прости, но мне нужно идти.

И Гарри, не промедлив ни секунды, аппарировал.

Он не хотел заходить в Министерство, хотя департамент пустовал в этот час: в течение следующих нескольких недель у Рона будут проблемы с ведением _всех_ открытых дел. А у Гарри уже есть нужные документы, так что он прошёл несколько кварталов до своего любимого паба и сел в баре. Он пил пиво и игнорировал попытки бармена поговорить.

Флакон с _не-чаем_ отягощал его карман.

___________  
*Детоксикация — естественное или искусственное удаление токсинов из организма.


	3. Chapter 3

— Мистер Джордан прав. Мои исследования подтвердили, что вы были под длительным воздействием Амортенции, — Снейп пролистал свои записи. — Последний приём был около двенадцати-четырнадцати дней назад.

Гарри кивнул. Он, в принципе, и не ожидал, что Снейп найдёт что-то новое. 

— А вы можете сказать, когда мне впервые подлили зелье?

— Я могу только предположить. Результаты показывают длительное воздействие, соответствующее приблизительно продолжительности ваших отношений с миссис Поттер, — Снейп задержал на нём свой взгляд. — Однако, полагаю, вы уже смирились с этой мыслью.

— Да, — неохотно признал Гарри, глядя на опущенные между колен руки. Его лицо, практически окаменевшее в тот день, когда Ли рассказал о результате первого теста, по мере осознания этого факта приобретало всё более безучастное выражение. Теперь он не мог избавиться от чувства стыда, засевшего глубоко внутри, от гнетущего осознания, что он каким-то образом допустил случившееся, что позволил обмануть себя женщине, которую любил, с которой планировал провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Кстати, вы были правы в отношении того, каким образом вы могли принять зелье, — сказал Снейп, прервав его мысли. — Образец чая, который вы предоставили, содержал следы высококачественной амортенции. Для поддержания эффекта потребовалась бы всего одна капля в день, — Снейп говорил ровно, без насмешки или жалости. За это Гарри был ему благодарен.

— Судя по всему, принимай вы это зелье регулярно, у вас не возникло бы побочного эффекта от прекращения приёма амортенции, и вы попросту не заметили бы, что что-то принимаете.

— Она была в отъезде, на тренировке, — пробормотал Гарри. Какая ирония. Почему-то ему вспомнилась Меропа Гонт, убеждённая, что её муж всё равно будет любить её, даже без амортенции, которую она так долго ему подливала. — А потом, в тот день, когда она вернулась, я пролил этот чёртов флакон, — он покрутил обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. — Я не знал… Я… Четыре грёбаных года, а я не знал обо всём этом.

— Зелье было качественным, — сказал Снейп. — А вы, несмотря ни на что, доверчивый человек. Мисс Уизли была вам другом. Она дочь Артура и Молли, сестра мистера Уизли, которого вы так любите. У вас не было причин задаваться вопросом: «Достойна ли она?»

Снейп не обвинял Гарри, но и не говорил ничего, что могло бы заставить Гарри почувствовать себя лучше. Он знал Снейпа достаточно давно и понимал, что тот не станет его успокаивать.

— Вы сможете мне помочь?

— Я лучший Мастер зелий в Англии, — Снейп насмешливо смотрел на него. — Конечно, я смогу вам помочь, — и вот, наконец-то, знакомый тон Снейпа, острый как бритва, при этом приятный как бархат. Это удивительно успокаивало.

— Я что-нибудь должен буду делать?

— Необходимое вам зелье сложно в приготовлении. Варка должна начаться в точное время, ингредиенты закладываются в котёл в определённой последовательности и так далее. Поэтому вы должны следовать моим указаниям чётко и ясно. И без вопросов.

— Это само собой. Конечно.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него, видимо, мысленно что-то прикидывая, потом резко кивнул.

— Для приготовления первого зелья потребуется два дня. Приходите ко мне в семь вечера во вторник, и мы начнём.

— Отлично. Спасиб…

— Где вы остановились? — перебил Снейп.

Гарри нахмурился. Он всячески откладывал неизбежное, хотя понимал, что рано или поздно ему придётся уйти, оставив Джинни, и подать на развод. От этой мысли у него скручивало живот.

— Вы всё ещё в _вашем_ доме? — спросил Снейп, видя, что Гарри молчит.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Мне, надеюсь, не нужно предупреждать вас, насколько важно, чтобы вы избегали повторного контакта с Амортенцией? Я избавлю вас от подробностей того, что произойдёт, если вы снова примете препарат во время процесса детоксикации. Что вы риск…

— Я знаю, знаю, — перебил Гарри. Он был глуп и труслив, откладывая свой уход из дома, потому что знал: он должен будет сказать Джинни о разрыве. И как только он это сделает, пути назад уже не будет. — Я перееду на Площадь Гриммо, 12.

***

Гарри сидел за кухонным столом, когда Джинни вернулась домой. Упакованная сумка стояла на полу у его ног. Сжимая в руке открытую, с капельками влаги на стенках, банку холодного пива, он пока не решался глотнуть.

— Сколько?

— Что? — Джин остановилась у него за спиной, Гарри, не оборачиваясь, переспросил:

— Как долго ты меня поила Амортенцией?

— Ты вообще о чём?

Гарри слышал, как она пыталась сделать свой тон небрежным, но её голос прозвучал слишком громко и слегка задрожал.

Он старался держать себя в руках, опасаясь швырнуть пивной банкой прямо ей в лицо. Вместо этого он осторожно поставил пиво на стол, отодвинул стул и повернулся лицом к Джинни. Она ещё не успела переодеться в домашнее и была в своей тренировочной форме. Её рыжие волосы беспорядочно торчали из пучка на затылке. Огромная толстовка с надписью «Гарпии» была заляпана грязью, а щёки покраснели, хотя он не был уверен, в чём причина румянца — нагрузки на тренировке или стыд от осознания своей вины. Нервничая, она сжимала и разжимала руки, Гарри вскользь заметил на её загорелом безымянном пальце обручальное кольцо со сверкающим в нём бриллиантом.

— Сколько? — повторил он снова обманчиво сладким голосом, позволив прорваться в него нотке настойчивой беспощадности.

— Гарри, честно, я понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Стоп. Остановись. Просто _перестань_ , — он достал из кармана флакон с «чаем». — Я проверил это, Джинни. А в моей крови нашли Амортенцию, воздействию которой я подвергался длительное время, так что ты можешь перестать мне врать.

— Ну, должно быть, произошла какая-то ошибка, — пробормотала Джинни. — Я имею в виду, очевидно, что есть…

— Нет! — отрезал Гарри, стараясь сдержаться и не накричать на неё. — Проверка и Ли, и Снейпа показывает одинаковые результаты.

— Ли знает? — Джинни побледнела, заметно вздрогнув. 

— Да.

— Так Министерство…

— Нет, только Ли. И я бы хотел, чтобы так было и дальше, но для этого ты должна быть откровенна со мной.

Она села рядом с ним, вытирая слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Сколько? — повторил Гарри.

Джин задушено всхлипнула, на мгновение Гарри подумал, что уже не дождётся ответа.

— Четыре года. Это началось спустя два месяца после войны, — подавленно призналась Джинни.

Хотя Гарри уже знал ответ, её признание причинило гулкую, глухую боль. Он глотнул тёплого пива, но это никак не ослабило нервный ком в горле.

— Зачем ты это сделала?

— Разве ты не знаешь? — Джин неверяще смотрела на него своими тёпло-карими глазами.

— Не знаю чего? — его голос прозвучал холодно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: он был так зол, что хотелось плюнуть на всё и уйти отсюда прочь, проклиная её. — Не знаю того, что ты использовала вещество класса F, изменяющее сознание, причём незаконное, с целью заставить меня вступить в сексуальные отношения? Отношения, в которых ты бы и дальше продолжала обманывать меня? Для чего тебе ещё нужно было поить меня этой дрянью в течение четырёх лет брака?

— Гарри, нет… — она покачала головой, слёзы ручьями струились по её лицу. — Нет… это не так. Ты должен понять…

— Понять?! — Гарри крикнул громко, до боли, до жжения в пересохшем горле. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя понял?!

— Я люблю тебя! Я всегда тебя любила! — её слова заглушились рыданием, но Гарри понял — _он знал!_ — что она имела в виду. На мгновение ему снова захотелось принять Амортенцию. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от мучительной боли в сердце.

— Ты любишь меня. Да. Я всегда это знал, знал, что нам суждено быть вместе. Но до недавних пор я не предполагал, что ты в своём эгоизме способна на _всё_! Даже на _такие_ вещи! Теперь же я убедился в этом окончательно… я, правда, надеялся, что это не так…

Гарри чувствовал себя расклеившейся развалиной. Было невыносимо сидеть здесь, рядом с любимой, как он думал раньше, женщиной. Женщиной, которую какая-то часть его души всё ещё желала.

— Разве это настолько плохо — любить кого-то?!

Несмотря на повышенный тон, он слышал в этих словах мольбу — мольбу о прощении.

— Но ты даже не дала _нам_ шанс! Ты обрекла _нас_ с самого начала! — глаза Гарри горели гневом, а грудь сжималась от боли и разочарования. Он встал. Собственное тело показалось ему тяжёлым, будто его заколдовали, но, преодолев себя, он поднял свою сумку и приготовился аппарировать. Джинни закричала ему вслед, умоляя не уходить. Но Гарри просто щёлкнул пальцами и исчез.

***

Гарри прибыл в Хогвартс на несколько минут раньше договорённого. Вместо того, чтобы идти прямо в подземелье, он решил сначала поприветствовать директрису. Горгулья впустила его без всяких вопросов.

Минерва в последнее время заметно сдала, видимо, сказывался возраст.

— Гарри, — произнесла она, когда он появился на пороге её кабинета. — Так приятно тебя видеть здесь. Может, чаю? — она потянулась к чайнику.

— Нет-нет, спасибо, — отказался Гарри. — Я зашёл только на минуту. Профессор Снейп ждёт меня.

— Северус? — улыбка расцвела на её лице. — У тебя есть к нему какое-то дело?

— Да, и, судя по всему, это может занять некоторое время. Я надеюсь, что всё будет в порядке.

Они со Снейпом уже обсудили, что можно рассказать Минерве, а что не стоит: хоть Гарри ненавидел лгать, он не мог сказать ей _всей_ правды. Тем не менее, её как директрису необходимо было поставить в известность, чем он будет заниматься с Мастером Зелий в течение нескольких следующих недель.

— О, конечно, хорошо, — Минерва сделала глоток чая из своей изящной фарфоровой чашки и поставила её на блюдце. — Северус работает больше положенного: преподаёт, помогает и Поппи, и мне, сутками не выходит из своей лаборатории. Я думаю, ему будет полезно немного отвлечься и внести некое разнообразие в свою жизнь.

— Очевидно, что зелья довольно сложные, — сказал Гарри. — Ли предложил мне обратиться за помощью к Снейпу как имеющему большой опыт в этом деле.

— Мистер Джордан всё ещё министерский Мастер Зелий?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — И он замечательный зельевар, но мы, как всегда, перегружены и недоукомплектованы. К счастью для меня, мне разрешено консультироваться с внешними источниками по своему усмотрению, — Гарри посмотрел на часы. Пора уже было отправляться к Снейпу. — Я должен идти, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он, вставая. — Спасибо за гостеприимство.

***

Гарри явился в кабинет Снейпа точно в назначенное время. Дверь была открыта. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел какого-то ученика, стоявшего около стола профессора. Снейп с раздражённым выражением лица что-то показывал ему в учебнике, лежавшем между ними на столе. Заметив Гарри, Снейп захлопнул учебник.

— Мистер Бонхэм, боюсь, у меня сейчас более важное дело. Мы закончим эту… блестящую беседу в другое время.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Бонхэм выглядел так, словно хотел возразить, но, очевидно, осознал, что лучше промолчать и не устраивать истерик, поэтому, схватив книгу, засунул её в свою сумку и повернулся к выходу. Глаза мальчика слегка расширились, когда он увидел Гарри, но благоразумно ничего не сказав по этому поводу, молча проскользнул в дверь.

— Извините, что помешал, — Гарри сел напротив Снейпа.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Снейп. — С вами у меня встреча была назначена, в отличие от мистера Бонхэма, которого я не ждал.

— Жаловался на свои оценки? — засмеялся Гарри. 

— Регулярно жалуется, — Снейп покачал головой. — Мистер Бонхэм в постоянной погоне за признанием своих заслуг немного напоминает мне мисс Грейнджер, когда вы были студентами.

Комментарий возмутил Гарри, заставив почувствовать острое желание защитить Гермиону. Он собрался уже заступиться за неё, когда Снейп продолжил: 

— Хотя мисс Грейнджер в этом же возрасте была намного талантливей и действительно заслуживала похвалы. Мистеру Бонхэму же…

— Не хватает практических умений? — подсказал Гарри, видя, что Снейп не может подобрать слово или, возможно, просто не хочет обсуждать с ним своего слизеринца.

— Мягко сказано, — Снейп фыркнул, на его губах появилась улыбка. — А теперь, — он вытащил из ящика стола флакон, — ваше первое зелье.

Гарри взял ещё теплый флакон с молочно-белой жидкостью внутри и посмотрел на свет, поворачивая его между пальцами.

— Если вы таким образом, основываясь на зрении, пытаетесь определить его вкус, — ехидно сказал Снейп, — вынужден разочаровать: это зелье достаточно неприятно.

— Так и думал… — Гарри скривился. 

— Выпейте всё до дна! — не терпящим возражений тоном велел Снейп.

Гарри послушно выпил всё зелье залпом и скривился ещё больше:

— Неприятно — это мягко сказано.

— Через четверть часа выпьете немного воды, — Снейп пристально наблюдал за Гарри, хотя Поттер был совершенно уверен, что профессора больше волнуют потенциальные затраты сил и времени на эти самые зелья, чем дискомфорт Гарри. Однако, зная о составе зелий и более чем трудоёмком процессе их приготовления, Гарри не винил Снейпа.

— Вы можете почувствовать лёгкое головокружение, тошноту или судороги. Если будет что-нибудь более серьёзное, приходите ко мне через каминную сеть.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. У него уже начала раскалываться голова, видимо, вступил в действие один из побочных эффектов, о которых предупреждал Снейп. Прислонившись бедром к столу и дождавшись, пока комната перестанет вращаться вокруг него, Гарри осознал, что Снейп не сводит с него глаз. — Когда мне вернуться? 

— Мне необходимо будет взять у вас кровь завтра ровно в два, — Снейп бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. — В это время у меня будут занятия, но я уделю вам несколько минут. Не опаздывайте.

— Не опоздаю, — заверил Гарри, направившись к выходу, но на пороге обернулся. — Спасибо, профессор.

Снейп кивнул, глядя на стопку эссе на своём столе. Гарри выскользнул из комнаты и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я должен вернуться в класс, — спокойно сказал Снейп, неторопливо записывая что-то в журнале на своём столе. Видимо, результаты анализа крови были удовлетворительными, поскольку он так же спокойно распорядился: — Вы примете своё следующее зелье через час. А пока ждите здесь.

Гарри так и сделал, но спустя какое-то время после ухода Снейпа скука дала о себе знать. За четверть часа он успел обойти и измерить шагами весь кабинет, рассмотреть интерьер. Ожидание настолько измучило его, что он решил присесть и расслабиться. Потрёпанный кожаный диван Снейпа оказался настолько удобным, что Гарри и не заметил, как задремал.

***

Он, должно быть, успел всё-таки заснуть, потому что не услышал, как вернулся Снейп, и проснулся, только когда ему на плечо легла рука.

— Извините, — смущённо пробормотал Гарри садясь на диване. — Я не хотел…

— Всё в порядке, Поттер, — почти любезно ответил Снейп. — Я предполагал, что вам может стать плохо.

— Нет, со мной всё хорошо. Плохо мне было в течение нескольких недель до этого. Я не думаю, что вчерашнее зелье сильно ухудшило ситуацию.

— Это, скорее всего, изменится. Зелья будет всё труднее и труднее переносить, побочные эффекты усилятся. Боюсь, это неизбежно.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Всё нормально… Я переживал и худшее…

— Да, так и есть, — отозвался Снейп. Послышалась ли Гарри нотка печали в голосе Снейпа, к сожалению, он не успел понять — ему вручили флакон с зельем змеино-зелёного цвета, оно выглядело бы красиво, если бы не курившийся над ним зловещий дымок.

— Всё сразу? — Гарри нерешительно повертел флакон.

— Да.

Гарри со вздохом опрокинул в рот содержимое флакона. Сначала он ничего не почувствовал, а потом… Горло обожгло жидким огнём, глаза заслезились.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Гарри, поспешно схватил протянутый Снейпом стакан с водой и жадно глотнул.

— Медленней! — рыкнул Снейп. Гарри чуть не поперхнулся, но допил до конца и, отдав профессору пустой стакан, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Это было…

— Неприятно? Да, я знаю, — сухо сказал Снейп. — Теперь вы останетесь здесь в течение следующего получаса или около того, можете отдохнуть на моём диване, если хотите. Я вернусь после урока, ко времени принятия следующей дозы.

— Следующей дозы? — недоумевающе повторил Гарри.

— Да, ещё три зелья, — подтвердил Снейп, резко развернулся, взметнув своей чёрной мантией, и вышел из кабинета.

***

Вернувшись поздно вечером на Гриммо 12, Гарри устало стянул с себя мантию и, заглянув на кухню попить воды, увидел собственную сову, которую Кричер угощал печеньем. Заметив своего хозяина, она присела ему на плечо, а после ласково потерлась головой о его шею.

Спустя три года после войны, после того, как Гарри потерял Хедвиг, он наконец-то был готов завести ещё одну сову. И вот в один из выходных дней он собрался с мыслями и пошёл на Совиный Рынок Илопс. У Гарри не было цели купить замену Хедвиг. Он хотел найти себе нового друга, поэтому вместо того, чтобы приглядеться на просторах рынка к молодым совятам, как это делали многие, он выбрал Аларика, взрослую коричневую сову. Аларик не походил на Хедвиг ни окрасом оперения, ни, как оказалось позже, характером. Хедвиг была шумной и общительной, Аларик же — спокойный и сдержанный, но это не значило, что он был недружелюбным, скорее наоборот, и отличался удивительным для птицы умом. Ласковый и преданный, он смог заполнить душевную пустоту, о которой Гарри даже и не подозревал…

— Что ты делал всё это время? — Гарри погладил мягкие перья на голове совы. — Я не видел тебя несколько дней.

Аларик ухнул и вытянул лапу с письмом. Гарри осторожно отвязал послание, на конверте аккуратным почерком Джинни было написано его имя. На мгновение ему захотелось порвать письмо на мелкие кусочки, выбросить их в мусорное ведро и забыть. Но он понимал, что это не выход. Положив конверт на стол, Гарри подошёл к холодильнику. Пиво пришлось проигнорировать — Снейп сказал, что алкоголь сейчас употреблять нельзя. Поэтому Гарри схватил бутылку минеральной воды, сел, глотнул солоноватой жидкости прямо из горлышка и распечатал письмо.

Оно было совсем коротким.

_Гарри, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, приходи домой. Мы должны поговорить, если ты позволишь мне объясниться, я знаю, у нас всё будет хорошо. Пожалуйста. Люблю, Джин._

Аларик выжидательно смотрел на хозяина.

— Ответа не будет, — сказал Гарри больше себе, чем сове. В конце концов, есть несколько вещей, о которых он хотел бы спросить у Джинни, но его любопытство не настолько велико, чтобы захотеть поговорить с ней. — Но ты можешь отнести моё письмо Гермионе.

Аларик оживился, одобрительно ухнув. Гарри улыбнулся, зная, что Аларику нравилось навещать Сычика. Они с первой минуты поладили друг с другом.

Гарри написал короткую записку Гермионе, сообщив ей, где находится и как прошли первые два дня его лечения, и мысленно готовясь к целому списку вопросов от подруги.

За день до того, как Гарри поговорил с Джинни и съехал от неё, он очень сильно поругался с Роном. Отчасти это произошло не по его вине, Рон просто не мог поверить, что его сестра способна на что-то подобное, на что-то настолько серьёзное. Но Рон — его лучший друг и был рядом с Гарри всё это время, несмотря ни на что. Гарри не знал, как им удастся справиться с этой неразберихой, однако был уверен, что как бы то ни было, но они помирятся.

***

— Я ждал тебя, — буркнул Рон, увидев лицо Гарри в огне камина. Грубость в его голосе прозвучала нарочито, и Гарри понял, что друг уже в курсе происходящего.

— Гермиона тебе уже всё рассказала?

— Да.

Гарри как никогда хотел сейчас обнять Гермиону, он был так благодарен ей за то, что она не сдержала обещания не говорить об этой ситуации Рону, благодарен настолько, что не мог подобрать слов. Гермиона знала Гарри лучше, чем он сам себя знал. Она понимала, что Гарри никогда не попросит её об этом — поделиться ужасной новостью, провести душераздирающий разговор со своим мужем, рассказать о том, о чём тот никогда не захотел бы ни слышать, ни говорить. Она смогла достучаться до Рона, потому что Гарри, её друг, нуждался в этом.

— Она не собиралась мне ничего говорить, приятель, — сказал Рон с грустью и смирением в голосе. — Но я знал, что что-то не так. Я заставил её рассказать мне о произошедшем. Чёрт! Гарри, — он провёл рукой по волосам и опустил глаза, даже в зелёном огне камина Гарри заметил, что Рон плакал. — Я… я так понимаю, Снейп подтвердил результаты?

— Да.

— Ладно, — кивнул Рон после долгой паузы. — Так что я могу сделать?

На этом все разговоры о ситуации с Джинни закончились. Конечно, можно было сказать ещё миллион вещей, но это оказалось лишним. Рон был лучшим другом Гарри, и он всегда будет им. Поэтому теперь они говорили о своих открытых расследованиях и о том, что Рону придётся делать, пока Гарри будет отсутствовать в Аврорате.

***

На следующий день Гарри едва добрался до дома. Нет, он не заболел, просто третий круг зелий дался ему тяжело. Он накинул очищающие чары и кинулся по коридору к ванной. Так он и провёл большую часть ночи, сгорбившись над унитазом. За всё время ему удалось поспать всего несколько часов, его мучили плохие сны.

Гарри понимал, что его мозг сортировал все недавние воспоминания, от того он и мучился с кошмарами. На самом деле это и вправду страшно — засыпать и видеть всё дерьмо из своей старой жизни. Воспоминания мелькали в его голове картинками, образами, из-за собственных мечт и Амортенции исказившимися в странные копии его страданий, мучений и терзаний.

Он проснулся в холодном поту, бледный утренний свет рассеивался из-за шторы. На мгновение Гарри подумал, что его вырвет, но несколькими глубокими вдохами-выдохами он сумел утихомирить боли в животе и тошноту.

Лежа в постели, Гарри долго смотрел в потолок, тошнота от зелий не прошла совсем, и вставать ему было как-то боязно. Не говоря уже о боли, которая давила на затылок. Всё тело болело, а он даже не знал почему — основ биологии и анатомии им ведь не преподавали.

Единственное, на что Гарри знал ответ, — это головная боль. На него таким образом влияли зелья Снейпа: мозг пытался разобраться в собственных воспоминаниях, отторгая искажённые Амортенцией. Но даже зная, понимая и принимая это, Гарри всё равно казалось, что он сходит с ума. Его интерпретация прошлого менялась. Сначала это было неуловимо, поскольку облако искусственной любви туманило его разум, но сейчас он уже начинал ясно видеть некоторые вещи, которые он раньше не понимал и не замечал.

Теперь Гарри осознавал, что у него были… были возможности, которые он упустил, жизненный опыт, который он не получил, потому что Амортенция сделала Гарри слепым и глухим, он не думал ни о чём и ни о ком, кроме Джинни. Всё прошло мимо него — работа, коллеги, друзья и знакомые. Всё было притуплено препаратом. Всё было иллюзией… Иллюзией счастья.

Он извлёк из этой ситуации очень болезненный урок, хотя и пытался напомнить себе, что его счастье было фальшивым, но это мало утешало.

***

— Вы выглядите хуже смерти, — ехидно констатировал Снейп.

— Я переплюнул смерть? — ухмыльнулся Гарри с не меньшим ехидством.

— Вас лихорадит? — Снейп нахмурился. 

— Возможно… Не знаю, — устало пожал плечами Гарри.

Снейп встал из-за стола и, достав палочку, мягко прикоснулся ею ко лбу Гарри.

— У вас высокая температура, но это нормально для данной стадии процесса детоксикации. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что вы так измучены потому, что зелья уже начали выводить токсины из организма. Одним словом, ваше тело реагирует соответствующим образом, — он взял мантию со спинки стула. — Пойдёмте со мной.

Гарри побрёл за Снейпом. По дороге он видел, как студенты, толпившиеся в коридоре, вежливо кивали, когда Снейп проходил мимо, бормотали «Добрый вечер, профессор», а после отворачивались, планируя перемыть им косточки и пустить пару шуток в их сторону. Гарри опустил голову. Он чувствовал себя дерьмово, выглядел наверняка так же и предпочёл бы не становиться темой для разговора в слизеринской гостиной. В конце концов, Гарри Поттер нередко бывал в Хогвартсе по служебным делам, в качестве аврора, а не жертвы отравления.

— Сегодняшнее зелье нужно будет принимать в два этапа, — сказал Снейп, когда они вошли в его лабораторию. На горелке кипел котёл, над которым курился пар, улетавший вверх. В помещении слабо пахло корицей, и Гарри опять затошнило.

— Это не… — он невольно попятился.

— Нет, — медленно сказал Снейп и изогнул бровь. — Вы ведь помните основной принцип создания противоядий?

— Отчего же нет, помню, — Гарри старался дышать через рот, чтобы не чувствовать запах «неамортенции», кипевшей на рабочем месте Снейпа. — Специально разработанные антидоты требуют образца отравляющего агента, — Гарри повторил слова из учебника, который он брал в руки несколько лет назад.

— Верно, — Снейп опустил ковш в котёл. — Какое-то время вам будет противен этот запах. Но как только мы закончим ваше лечение, я думаю, вы сами заметите, что Амортенция будет источать для вас совершенно другой аромат, если, конечно, вы снова столкнётесь с ней.

— А какой для вас запах у Амортенции? — спросил Гарри, сидя на краю лабораторного стола Снейпа и наблюдая, как он добавляет что-то радужное в зелье.

Снейп хмуро посмотрел на него, и на мгновение Гарри подумал, что он не ответит, ведь вопрос достаточно личный, но тут зельевар с глубоким вздохом прикрыл глаза:

— Я чувствую запах свежих трав, древних книг… И розового масла.

— Розового масла? — с немалым удивлением переспросил Гарри.

— Моя мама, — отрывисто бросил Снейп, и Гарри понял, что тот имел в виду. В воспоминаниях Снейпа он видел достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что у него не было счастливого детства. Но Гарри также знал, что Эйлин Принц, несмотря ни на что, отчаянно любила своего единственного ребёнка.

— Я чувствую запах своей метлы. Это заставляет меня думать о полёте, о квиддиче. Также я ощущаю запах патоки, — Гарри засмеялся. — Она мне даже не очень нравится, но напоминает о Рождестве в Хогвартсе. У меня никогда не было счастливого Рождества до тех пор, пока я не приехал сюда.

— Патока отвратительна, — Гарри показалось, что Снейп улыбнулся. — Но я, пожалуй, разделяю ваши чувства к замку на Рождество.

Снейп помешал зелье три раза по часовой стрелке, прежде чем налить порцию в серебряную чашку. Затем он подошёл к камину, взял щепотку порошка на каминной полке, вызвал эльфа и попросил принести немного льда и кувшин воды. Через несколько минут эльф появился с подносом в руках.

— Вот то, что вы просили, мастер Снейп, — эльф поставил поднос на стол и снова исчез с громким хлопком.

Снейп серебряными щипцами подхватил из чаши кубик льда и бросил его в колбу, затем добавил второй кубик. Зелье зашипело, по-прежнему источая запах корицы.

— Вот, — Снейп передавая колбу Гарри. — Пейте медленно.

Делать нечего, Гарри вздохнул и начал медленно пить зелье. К счастью, на вкус оно оказалось вроде ничего, вернее, он не почувствовал совсем никакого вкуса. Когда колба опустела, Снейп налил ему стакан воды.

— Какие ещё у вас запахи? — спросил Снейп. Он отошёл уже к своему рабочему столу, ощипывая листья с лежавших там стеблей.

— Простите? — не понял Гарри.

— Обычно люди чувствуют три, иногда четыре разных аромата амортенции, — пояснил Снейп, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Вы назвали только два.

— Ах да, — спохватился Гарри, наблюдая за руками зельевара, когда тот обрывал маленькие зелёные листья. — Корица. Я чувствую запах корицы.

Снейп на секунду замер, потом нарезал ингредиенты, добавил их в зелье и накрыл его, стеклянная крышка затуманилась горячим паром.

— Корица?

— Да, — Гарри поковырял носком туфли каменный пол. — Я не знаю, почему, но это напоминает мне о маме.

Снейп долго молчал. Потом взял полотенце и, неспешно вытирая рабочий стол, внезапно сказал: 

— Лили всегда любила чай с корицей.


	5. Chapter 5

— Как дела?

— Не очень, — Гарри пожал плечами, — но этого следовало ожидать. Не то чтобы я чувствовал себя очень плохо… — он засмеялся. — Я имею в виду, что хуже я себя чувствовал только тогда, когда во мне сидел крестраж. От него было столько проблем.

Гермиона сидела в кресле, рядом с окном в гостиной, подобрав под себя ноги, и после его слов на её лице появилась улыбка, словно бы девушка соглашалась с ним, вот только глаза у неё не улыбались.

— Лихорадка на данный момент прошла, — Гарри устроился на диване, положив ногу на ногу, и иногда поглядывал на экран телевизора: там показывали какой-то футбольный матч, нудный, по мнению Гарри, а возможно, ему было скучно из-за того, что раньше он не интересовался этим видом спорта. — Да и с тошнотой я уже свыкся.

Она задумчиво кивнула, внимательно выслушав его. От возникшей паузы стало не комфортно. Но в следующий момент слегка неуверенный вопрос развеял тишину:

— Но всё же… Гарри… как дела?

Он понял, что она говорит вовсе не о его самочувствии.

— Это тяжело… — вздохнув, признался он, глядя на свои руки. — Очень трудно… Я любил её… Я имею в виду… Очевидно, я на самом деле любил… В конце концов, это чертовски серьёзно… Но я думаю, что мог бы любить её в любом случае. Это просто не имеет смысла… — он поднял голову. Ему нужно немного парацетамола… или пива, но, к сожалению, ничего из этого не включено в вечернюю программу. — Мы уже были друзьями… Она младшая сестра Рона… Я думаю, люди ожидали, что мы окажемся вместе… Наверное, я просто… никогда не пойму, почему она это сделала. Почему она испортила наш шанс на настоящие отношения?

— Я не знаю, Гарри… Я не знаю… — Гермиона бросила грустный взгляд в открытое окно, откуда доносились гудки машин и визг шин — жизнь улицы.

— Знаешь, иногда… иногда я думаю, что, может быть, она знала что-то, чего не знал я. Причина, по которой мы бы никогда не оказались вместе, причина, по которой она воспользовалась… _таким_ методом.

Гермиона не ответила, но он знал, что сейчас она обдумывает вероятность такого варианта.

Тем временем Гарри всё больше и больше размышлял о своих снах. Они появились, едва началось его лечение, и имели лёгкий оттенок эротики вместо ожидаемых терзаний и мучительных напоминаний. И то, что он видел себя с другим человеком и не мог это контролировать, не поддавалось объяснению.

— Как Рон? — Гарри решил сменить тему.

— Конечно, он всё ещё злится на Джинни, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Он разрывается между желанием арестовать её за эту действительно глупую идею и пониманием того, что она — его сестра.

— Я не удивлён, — Гарри не собирался ссориться с Роном, это его, Гарри, выбор. Он сам решил, что тихо разведётся с Джинни. Конечно, этот скандал будет опубликован в газетах. В конце концов, он же Гарри Поттер. Главное, чтобы никто не узнал причину развода. Джинни нужна помощь, а не Азкабан. Да и нет особого желания разрушать его собственную карьеру и, вероятно, карьеру Рона тоже.

***

Гарри провёл утро за просмотром старых дел.

С тех пор, как он стал Главным аврором, его команда раскрыла пятьдесят два дела, в результате которых было вынесено достаточно много обвинительных приговоров. И из них двадцать шесть дел он возглавил лично.

Головная боль мешала сосредоточиться, она раздавалась внутри черепа гулким стуком, но закончить работу надо было сейчас, до отправления в Хогвартс. Возникший в мозгу диссонанс стал понемногу сходить на нет благодаря лекарству, времени и отсутствию влияния Амортенции. И это была на самом деле отличная новость.

Конечно же, до назначения главой отдела ему поручали всякую мелкую работёнку. Он как сейчас помнил, как бегал из кабинета в кабинет с итоговыми отчетами, которые начальство должно было проверить и подписать. И если бы он допустил вопиющие ошибки в расчётах или выводах, кто-то наверняка поймал бы его на этом и влепил бы выговор.

Перед аппарированием Гарри положил некоторые документы в свою сумку: между сдачей крови и принятием зелий у него как раз будет время, чтобы ещё раз просмотреть их.

***

Сегодня Снейп не встретил его, как обычно, в своём кабинете. Наверное, у него ещё не закончился урок в классе. Чтобы не терять времени даром, Гарри, сев на диван и скрестив ноги, вытащил из своей сумки один из документов. Это оказался случай с тёмным артефактом. Ничего необычного в нём не было. Два человека оказались в Мунго после того, как коснулись одной и той же безделушки на распродаже в Кенсингтоне. Пострадавшие получили от этого артефакта значительный урон, который, в конечном итоге, привёл к смертельному исходу — погибла тридцатилетняя мисс Марджори Моран из Западного Суссекса. Сама же продавщица утверждала, что не помнит, как брелок оказался в торговой лавке, она даже не могла вспомнить, видела ли этот предмет раньше или нет. Однако Гарри нашёл на месте преступления магический след, так что его команда смогла довольно быстро разыскать подозреваемого.

Теперь, когда он просматривал отчёты и стенограммы допросов, он вспоминал принятые им ранее решения, волшебство, которое использовал, и видел во всём этом тень Джинни. Он знал, что часть его мозга всегда была сосредоточена на жене, но не думал, что это затуманивало его мысли или затеняло чувства.

Но опять же, может быть, это так… Однако откуда ему это знать?.. Почему он в этом был так уверен… так рьяно убеждал окружающих в этом… а… может, и… себя…?

Гарри откинулся назад, подушка за спиной придавала некий уютный комфорт. Сняв очки, он потёр уставшие глаза. Головная боль стала привычно постоянной, но жизнь с этим ощущением слишком напоминала ему о _том_ времени, когда шрам на лбу болел, чуть ли не горел, когда его посещали кошмарные и ужасающие сны. И каждый удар боли в районе висков и лба вызывал усердно подавляемые воспоминания. Долбаный крестраж… Этого было достаточно, чтобы его уже затошнило.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и в проёме появился Снейп. И он сам, и вся его одежда источали отчётливый запах дыма, а угрюмость профессора бросалась в глаза больше, чем обычно.

— У вас хорошо прошёл урок, я так понимаю? — с издёвкой усмехнулся Гарри.

— Если бы у меня было побольше полномочий, — Снейп закатил глаза, — ни один четверокурсник с Хаффлпаффа даже на пушечный выстрел не подошёл бы к порогу моей лаборатории. — Он снял свою мантию и перекинул её через спинку стула. — Однако Минерва не согласна. Руку! — без паузы потребовал он, и Гарри подчинился, подставив ему своё левое предплечье. Снейп слегка прижал палочку к коже поморщившегося Гарри и начал собирать во флакон кровь, брызнувшую из ранки.

— Я вернусь через час, — он закупорил флакон пробкой и, схватив запасную одежду с крючка у двери, ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова.

Гарри прижал ладонь к ранке, чувствуя, как исцеляющая магия слегка покалывает кожу, затем достал из своей сумки ещё одну папку.

***

— Над чем вы работаете? — спросил Снейп. Он ходил взад-перёд перед книжной полкой, просматривая заголовки книг. Должно быть, он нашёл то, что искал, потому что вытащил тонкий томик и присел за свой стол.

— Пересматриваю старые дела.

— Я думал, вы в отпуске, — Снейп достал из ящика в столе пергамент и чернильницу с пером. На Гарри он не смотрел.

— Я… Я просто… — Гарри заколебался. Снейп знал, что он не намерен выдвигать обвинения против Джинни, знал очевидные последствия, с которыми он столкнётся, если эта… ситуация станет общественным достоянием, но Гарри не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Снейп знал, в какой степени он мог скомпрометировать отдел авроров. — Что ж, это зелье одурманивает разум, не так ли? Я старший аврор уже одиннадцать месяцев. Вы знаете, сколько дел я курировал? Сколько обвинительных приговоров вынесено?

— Полагаю, довольно много, — безразлично сказал Снейп, делая пометку на пергаменте и переворачивая страницу текста.

— Верно… Довольно много. И мы говорим о человеческих жизнях, сэр. Свобода… Если мои выводы были неверными, если я допустил ошибку или что-то упустил из-за этого зелья… — Гарри закрыл глаза и прижал пальцы к вискам. — Это не только моя работа, хотя я бы её наверняка потерял, но и весь отдел подвергнется критике, каждое дело, над которым я работал, каждый вынесенный приговор, которому я помог свершиться… — он покачал головой и снова взял документ. — Мне просто нужно убедиться.

— Мистер Поттер, мне больно это говорить, — Снейп закрыл книгу и посмотрел на Гарри, — но вы способный и талантливый волшебник. Я достаточно уверен в вашей способности возглавить этот департамент, с Амортенцией или без неё.

— Достаточно уверены? — Гарри фыркнул. — Спасибо, сэр. От вас это высокая похвала.

— В любое время, мистер Поттер, — Снейп слегка изогнул в ухмылке тонкие губы, — в любой момент…

***

Гарри любил смотреть, как работает профессор. Это успокаивало, было что-то невероятно умиротворяющее в точных и методичных движениях рук зельевара, когда тот нарезал ингредиенты, тщательно их отмерял и перемешивал в кипевшем котле. В отличие от кабинета зельеварения, личная лаборатория Снейпа не казалась затхлой. Здесь не было неприятных запахов. Скорее, в воздухе витал слабый аромат специй, трав и дыма.

Свернувшись калачиком в кресле у камина, достаточно далеко от рабочего места Снейпа, чтобы не мешать ему, Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно тяжело заболел гриппом… или был растоптан стадом гиппогрифов.

— Совершенно нормальный и ожидаемый побочный эффект, — заверил Снейп. — Хотя постарайтесь не заболеть в моей лаборатории.

Гарри находился до сих пор здесь, потому что зелье нужно было принимать поэтапно в определённые моменты на протяжении всего процесса варки. Время имело жизненно важное значение, поэтому он сидел и ждал, пока Снейп закончит приготовление следующего зелья.

***

На следующий день Рон присоединился к нему за обедом в Большом зале. Дело, над которым Рон работал, в то утро привело его на север Абердина, и он послал Гарри патронуса, чтобы узнать, в замке ли тот. На тот момент Гарри сидел в одиночестве на Гриммо-плейс то в библиотеке, то за кухонным столом, причём Кричера беспокоило отсутствие аппетита у хозяина. В любом случае, ему нужно было быть в Хогвартсе этим вечером, поэтому он аппарировал прямо к главным воротам и прошёл по широкой лужайке к дверям замка. Рон ждал на входе, и они не спеша отправились в Большой зал.

Минерва встретила их приветливой улыбкой. За столом Гарри наслаждался беседой с Хагридом о его новых животных и разговорами о квиддиче с мадам Хуч. Рон вёл себя тише обычного, но от этого было только приятней. Они, конечно, не говорили о Джинни, но Рон рассказал Гарри о последних событиях, и они вступили в оживлённую дискуссию с Флитвиком о полезности определённых чар для обнаружения заклинаний.

Гарри почти ничего не съел, хоть Снейп и посоветовал ему есть то, что он сможет, но это трудно было сделать — от одного вида и запаха еды ему становилось плохо. Он потягивал овощной бульон с кусочком хлеба, тогда как Рон проглотил несколько мясных пирожков и большую порцию вареного картофеля с зеленью.

Гарри обнаружил, что изучает взглядом Снейпа. Тот сидел в конце стола рядом с Синистрой. Гарри наблюдал за его тонкими руками, как они нарезают еду, и нож движется по мясу и овощам с той же грациозной точностью, которую Гарри видел в лаборатории бесчисленное количество раз. Он следил глазами за губами Снейпа, когда тот подносил вилку ко рту, и его горлом, когда тот глотал. Синистра наклонилась к нему и сказала что-то, что заставило Снейпа засмеяться тёплым и искренним смехом. Гарри почувствовал, что иррационально завидует ей. Снейп был не из тех, у кого много друзей, но Гарри завидовал взаимопониманию между Синистрой и Снейпом, непринуждённости их разговоров.

— Гарри? Гарри?

— Что? Ой, извини, — Гарри смутился, сообразив, что Рон достаточно долго пытается привлечь его внимание. — Сейчас я немного не в себе.

— Не беспокойся, приятель, — сказал Рон, проследив за взглядом Гарри до конца стола. — Как этот ублюдок к тебе относится?

— Ублюдок? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Да, я знаю, что Снейп помогает тебе и всякое такое, но нет необходимости проводить с ним так много времени… — Рон покачал головой, на его лице отразилось отвращение. — Для тебя же намного круче разбирать дело или вести слежку в Лютном переулке!

— О… — его комментарии обеспокоили Гарри, хотя он и знал, что не следует переживать. Они с Роном годами называли Снейпа ублюдком или того хуже, но сейчас… — Это уже не так, — сказал он. — Не то чтобы он был образчиком любезности или что-то в этом роде. Но он иногда почти приятный, ведь теперь он не играет с Волдемортом в шпиона и не рискует умереть в любой момент, — Гарри засмеялся, хотя в этом, собственно, не было ничего смешного. — Одно это может творить чудеса с нашим настроением, это я точно знаю.

— «Иногда он почти приятный…» — что-то грустное промелькнуло на лице Рона, но затем он улыбнулся и похлопал Гарри по спине. — Вот это комплимент!

И Гарри тоже вынужден был улыбнуться, потому что когда Рон так говорил…

— Я знаю, — он провёл большим пальцем по краю своего кубка с водой. — Он всё ещё Снейп, но этот процесс… Рон, ты даже представить себе не можешь, какие зелья сложные. Объём работы, которую он проделывает, личное время, которое он мог бы потратить как-нибудь по-другому… — в голосе Гарри зазвенела тревожная нотка, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он снова почувствовал, как нарастает тошнотворная волна вины и стыда, что он позволил этому случиться, что он навязался Снейпу со своими зельями, отнял всё его свободное время, которого у профессора и так немного. Стыдно было и перед Роном тоже, ведь тому пришлось покрывать его отсутствие.

— Гарри, приятель, остановись, — голос Рона прорвался сквозь толщу его мыслей, рука друга успокаивающе легла на плечо Гарри: — Ты стоишь этого.

Гарри сдвинул брови, пытаясь понять смысл слов, а Рон посмотрел на него добрым взглядом и повторил: 

— Ты этого стоишь.

После обеда Гарри проводил Рона к главному входу, затем в какой-то момент повернул в сторону подземелья и догнал на лестнице Снейпа.

— Мистер Поттер, — бросил зельевар, не останавливаясь и не поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, — я не ждал вас в своём кабинете до сегодняшнего вечера. Но вы, конечно же, можете заняться чем-нибудь до того, как наступит время приёма зелий.

— Э-э, я… — Гарри остановился, словно споткнувшись. — Нет.

В нём снова заговорила вина. Дерьмо. Мало того, что Снейп вынужден терпеть ежедневное присутствие Гарри для лечения, так теперь он привык ходить за этим человеком, как потерянный щенок, когда ему следовало бы дать Снейпу немного отдохнуть. Мерлин, насколько он мог быть легкомысленным?

— Мне жаль. Я не подумал. Пойду посижу пока в библиотеке, — пробормотал Гарри. Да, в библиотеке он как раз мог найти подушку и, лёжа у окна, немного вздремнуть, вряд ли мадам Пинс будет против.

— Нет, — возразил Снейп. — Нет необходимости навязывать своё присутствие Ирме. Вы можете пойти со мной, — он по-прежнему не повернулся, не посмотрел на Гарри и не замедлил шаг, чтобы Гарри смог его догнать. Его голос звучал не зло, он просто язвил и ёрничал в своей манере.

— Аппарация тяжела для вас, — заметил Снейп, когда они подошли к его кабинету.

Это не было вопросом, но Гарри всё равно утвердительно кивнул:

— Да.

— А камин? — Снейп прижал ладонь к двери. Гарри почувствовал уже знакомую волну магии, когда спали чары.

— Не знаю. Я не пробовал. — Войдя в кабинет Снейпа, он посмотрел на маленький камин и вздрогнул. От одной мысли о перемещении его затошнило. — Не хочу.

— Я не настаиваю, — Снейп засмеялся.


	6. Chapter 6

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Лучше, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Вас знобит?

— Да нет, не особо, — его голос звучал бодро, хотя и не совсем уверенно.

— Тогда займитесь делом, — Снейп положил перед Гарри разделочную доску. — Стебли нужно нарезать кубиками, листья измельчить, — объяснив задачу, профессор вернулся к своей работе.

— Что мы делаем? — Гарри немного успокоился, начав методично нарезать компоненты и прислушиваясь к ритмичному стуку ножа по доске.

— Я варю ваше следующее зелье, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил Снейп. — Вы же готовите основу для крововосполняющего. Оба зелья нужно сделать вовремя и быстро.

— Кровяной коагулянт?

— Да, двое ваших «товарищей–гриффиндорцев» посчитали целесообразным аппарировать в антиаппарационой зоне. Оба получили сильные ранения. Поппи нужна новая доза крововосполняющего зелья, а вам — коагулянт для крови в шесть часов.

Гарри кивнул, понимая объём и срочность работы.

— Эта основа должна кипеть в течение трёх часов и… — Снейп кинул взгляд на часы, — и вы должны принять это зелье ровно через сорок шесть минут. Я не могу закончить оба одновременно. Доведите на медленном огне этот котёл до кипения, — резкая смена разговора слегка дезориентировала Гарри, но он быстро среагировал и взялся выполнять указания. — А теперь температурные чары. Зелье чувствительно к нагреванию.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Нельзя ни в коем случае допускать превышения температуры в сто двадцать два градуса, иначе протеолитические ферменты разрушатся, и зелье преждевременно загустеет.

Снейп неожиданно положил нож и развернулся к Гарри. Неверие на его лице выглядело почти комично.

— А что? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Во время войны я считал разумным и даже необходимым исследовать зелья крови — среди прочего. Не нужно выглядеть таким шокированным.

Снейп покачал головой, его глаза заискрились весельем.

— Добавьте стебли, Поттер, по одному, помешивая между ними три секунды.

***

— Ох… даже не верится, что за все эти годы я так и не узнал, что такое настоящая любовь.

Они сидели в комнате Снейпа. Сегодня была суббота. Гарри уже принял зелье, но всё ещё не уходил. Понаблюдав за тем, как он допил последнюю порцию зелья, Снейп положил на стол книгу, которую читал, удобно устроившись в кресле, встал и подошёл к двери, расположенной в самом дальнем углу этой комнаты.

— Я собираюсь выпить виски. Не желаете составить мне компанию? И не смотрите на меня так, виски мне, для вас — чай, — он задумчиво посмотрел на Гарри.

— Не думаю, что смогу… — пробормотал Гарри, избегая его взгляда. Терзавшие его опасения были жалкими, но сильно давили на него.

— Нет.

Спустя пару минут Гарри смотрел в свою кружку, кофе имел шоколадный оттенок, видимо, от добавленного туда молока. Его никогда особо не заботило, что пить, он не имел чётких предпочтений в напитках… но теперь… теперь он был не уверен, что когда-нибудь снова сможет пить чай.

Снейп извлёк бутылку виски из шкафчика позади рабочего стола и плеснул в свою стопку щедрую порцию.

— Что же до вашего высказывания… Возможно, это так.

— Да… А я-то думал… Я-то думал, что влюбился. Она была моей женой, сэр. Я сам предложил ей выйти за меня замуж. Мы собирались провести остаток нашей жизни вместе, но… — Гарри опустил голову, наклоняясь вперед. — Я не знаю.

— Ваши родители очень любили вас, — медленно сказал Снейп. — К тому же у вас есть друзья, которые готовы умереть за вас. Возможно, вы никогда не испытывали настоящей… романтической любви… — из уст Снейпа это звучало почти странно. — Но что такое любовь, вы знаете.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, удивлённый его сегодняшней откровенностью, и решился спросить:

— А… а вы когда-нибудь любили?

Вместо ответа Снейп молча допил свой напиток. Гарри успел даже подумать, что зельевар не хочет отвечать на этот вопрос. А в принципе, и зачем ему это? Вопрос до смешного неуместен, да и Снейп не из тех, кто станет обсуждать свою личную жизнь с кем-либо, особенно с Гарри.

Но затем Снейп вздохнул и сел на диван рядом с Поттером.

— Любил, — глухо сказал он, — и думаю, ты уже знаешь, кого.

— Моя мама, — тихо выдохнул Гарри. Как же он мог забыть!

— Да.

— Она вас тоже любила? — Гарри понимал, что не должен спрашивать, но любопытство — такая вещь…

— Любила, — против ожидания подтвердил Снейп.

Хотя Гарри в какой-то степени предполагал это, в конце концов, он достаточно насмотрелся воспоминаний Снейпа, но всё же услышанное оказалось неожиданной новостью.

— И вы… вы… — он осёкся, понимая, что перешёл черту. Подробности отношений из прошлой жизни Снейпа — не его дело, пусть даже это касалось его матери.

— Я не знаю, что вы хотите узнать, Гарри, — устало сказал Снейп.

Гарри вдруг сообразил, что Снейп никогда раньше не называл его по имени. Слово на мгновение повисло в воздухе, тяжёлое и полное какой-то недосказанности.

— Ваша мать была моим самым близким другом, — снова заговорил Снейп. — В течение многих лет она была моим _единственным_ другом. Я никогда и не думал, что женюсь на ней, но какое-то время мне казалось, что это возможно, — в его непривычно мягком бархатном голосе прозвучала нотка грусти. От этого у Гарри что-то дрогнуло в груди.

Поттер глотнул кофе, однако напиток остыл, и вкус у него был уже не тот. Чуть поморщившись, Гарри поставил чашку на столик.

— Почему вы не думали, что сможете жениться на ней?

Снейп с непроницаемым выражением лица смотрел в огонь. Гарри до боли в сердце захотелось понять, о чём же сейчас думает этот человек.

— Брак моих родителей был несчастливым, мой отец позаботился об этом, — слова звучали равнодушно, но не достаточно, чтобы не услышать в голосе гнев и негодование. — С раннего возраста я пообещал себе, что ни в коем случае в моей жизни такого не будет.

Гарри не совсем понял, что именно имел в виду Снейп: несчастливый брак или превращение в подобие своего отца, но это не имело значения.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Снейп, — я быстро понял, что брак не для таких людей, как я.

Гарри опять не понял, что Снейп хотел сказать, но переспрашивать не рискнул.

— Мои тётя и дядя были неприятными людьми, — сказал он вместо этого, — но они всегда казались счастливыми вместе. Полагаю, беда одна не ходит, — Гарри засмеялся, но его смех был полон горечи. — Мои родители… Я знаю, что они были счастливы. Я знаю, что они были…

— Да, — Снейп повернулся к Гарри, — так и было. Ваш отец был ослом. Высокомерный, мелочный, избалованный всеобщим вниманием, он мог быть жестоким, но он любил вашу мать и сделал её счастливее, чем смог бы я, — в его голосе звучали самоуничижительные нотки и что-то ещё… что-то, что Гарри не сумел распознать. Профессор, качнув головой, отвернулся обратно к камину и больше ничего не сказал. Сам Гарри тоже не сразу решился нарушить установившуюся тишину.

— Я тоже никогда не думал, что женюсь. Мои тётя и дядя постоянно твердили мне, что никто и никогда не сможет меня полюбить. А потом, когда я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы ухаживать за девушками, строить отношения, заниматься сексом… В тот момент я был слишком занят, пытаясь понять, как остаться в живых. А потом была война и крестражи… Честно говоря, я никогда не думал, что доживу до семнадцати лет, тем более, чтобы жениться… — Гарри говорил бессвязно. Он знал, что звучало это достаточно нелепо… глупо, но Снейп не посмеялся и не посмотрел на него, как на идиота. С таким Снейпом и разговаривать стало приятно.

Гарри не упомянул, что никогда не думал о девушках в _таком_ ключе. Что у него до этого была Чжоу, и он хотел её, но даже тогда часть его уже знала…

— А потом появилась Джинни, — он покачал головой и уставился на свои колени. — Мордред! Я был так глуп…

— Вы не были дураком. Вас обманула та, доверять которой у вас были все основания. То, что она сделала, бесчестно. 

Тёплая ладонь вдруг легла на поясницу Гарри, и этот жест словно вышиб весь воздух из лёгких молодого человека, однако Снейп тут же убрал руку и встал.

— Полюбили ли вы кого-нибудь ещё? — спустя несколько томительных секунд, с трудом успокоив заколотившееся сердце, спросил Гарри. — После моей мамы?

— Да, — Снейп гортанно и очень тихо засмеялся, — но это уже другая история.

Он поставил наполовину опорожненную бутылку виски обратно в шкаф. Гарри понял, что время задушевных разговоров закончилось.

— Спасибо, — Гарри не знал, за что именно благодарил этого человека, но, тем не менее, был очень признателен ему. За что? Зелья, предусмотрительность, поддержку… дружбу? Да, возможно, это дружба. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это так, и Снейп не станет возражать.

***

Боль терзала голову гулким стуком, глаза щипало от напряжения. Сняв очки, Гарри медленно провёл рукой по тяжёлым векам. Он сумел пересмотреть половину дел из сложенных стопкой папок. И пока не обнаружил неточностей или недоработок. Ничего подозрительного, ничего, что предполагало бы какие-либо нарушения в процедурах расследований или судебные ошибки.

Гарри закрыл глаза и откинулся на изношенную спинку старого стула с подголовником. Как и вся остальная мебель в семейном доме Блэков, когда-то этот тоже был, конечно, довольно презентабелен, но сейчас… Гарри вновь открыл глаза и холодными пальцами помассировал виски. Он чувствовал себя так, словно заблудился в густом тумане или пытался выбраться на поверхность из тёмной глубины затянувшего его омута.

Поттер посмотрел в окно. В воздухе плясали пылинки. Солнце ярко светило — прекрасный день, свежий и ясный. Идеальный для полётов. Гарри застонал. Эта мысль вызывала у него головокружение. Он снова закрыл глаза, выжидая, пока прекратится головокружение, заставлявшее комнату вращаться, и уляжется тошнота. Под крепко зажмуренными веками ярко вспыхивали сотни звёздочек, раз за разом, в унисон биению пульса, болезненно отдававшегося в ушах.

Снейп заверил его, что после завтрашнего зелья ему станет лучше. Его кровь почти очистилась от яда, тело, кажется, реагировало на всё должным образом, и после этой вечерней дозы ему останется лечиться всего три дня.

Три дня…

Через три дня всё закончится. Осталась последняя порция зелий. Отчего-то от этой мысли ему становилось нехорошо. Ведь придётся попрощаться со Снейпом.

Это заставляло его задуматься.

Он должен быть доволен, правда? Приятно выбраться из подземелий Снейпа и вернуться обратно в свою жизнь. Его собственная жизнь… Но Гарри даже не знал, что это значит — жить собственной жизнью.

Да и больно уж ему нравилось проводить время со Снейпом. В послевоенные годы Гарри и Снейп выработали взаимную терпимость, основанную на достаточном уважении и совместном опыте работы. Они никогда не были друзьями, в прошлом между ними случалось слишком много всякого. Но теперь они иногда работали вместе, если у Гарри возникал случай, когда требовалось больше опыта и мастерства, чем мог предоставить департамент зелий Министерства. И они понимали друг друга.

А теперь… Теперь Гарри осознал, что ему нравится общество этого человека. Его остроумие, его спокойный и временами язвительный юмор и его искренняя забота о Гарри.

Он не хотел отказываться от этой новой дружбы.

Внезапный хлопок вырвал его из потока мыслей: перед ним возник Кричер.

— Хозяин Гарри пообедает перед отъездом?

— О да, спасибо, — по правде говоря, при мысли о еде у Гарри скрутило живот, но Кричеру нравилось заботиться о нём, и Гарри знал, что старый эльф волнуется за него.

Он заставил себя съесть несколько ложек поданного Кричером супа, прежде чем аппарировал в Хогвартс.

***

— Профессор… думаю, я гей, — неожиданно сообщил Гарри. Он выглядел изрядно опьяневшим: вечернее зелье произвело такой странный эффект, вызвав головокружение и сделав речь невнятной.

Снейп никак не отреагировал, он даже не оторвался от своих записей. Может, это и к лучшему.

— Разве не странно, что я только сейчас начал понимать это? — он выжидающе посмотрел на Снейпа, но тот, кажется, даже не слышал его. — Может, это из-за… ну, до того, как была война… Я всегда чувствовал себя дерьмом, потому что был крестражем, и я, скорее всего, собирался умереть, так что, наверное, из-за этого, — Гарри был несколько смущён отсутствием ответной реакции, но остановиться и замолчать не мог, оказалось весьма приятно наконец-таки высказать эти мысли вслух. — И вправду, откуда мне было знать, что я гей? Сразу после войны я начал встречаться с Джинни, а после и женился на ней, — он покачал головой. — Откуда мне было знать? Все мои друзья нашли себе пары и продолжали жить нормальной жизнью, а мы — только я и Джинни, и всё… — он громко вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван. — Конечно, я тогда ошибся, женившись на Джинни, если бы не зелье, то… мы… мы бы поговорили нормально о наших отношениях, любви… Мерлин… как же это жалко звучит со стороны… — Гарри потёр рукой лоб.

— Ваша жизнь никогда не была типичной, мистер Поттер, — наконец сказал Снейп. В его голосе не было ни капли насмешки и жалости. — Я уверен, что вы выйдете из этой жизненной ситуации, как и всегда, невредимым и…

— Мужчиной, любящим мужчин?

Снейп отложил перо и посмотрел на него. В выражении его лица было что-то, от чего у Гарри по спине пробежала дрожь: 

— Есть вещи и похуже, мистер Поттер. Определённо, есть вещи похуже…


	7. Chapter 7

В ту ночь перед сном мысли Гарри постоянно возвращались к Снейпу. Ему было интересно, что делает этот человек сейчас. Он один в своих подземельях, глубоко под замком? Или бродит по коридорам, вылавливая после комендантского часа блудных студентов? Гарри знал, что Снейп плохо спит, вернее, почти не спит. Но война давно закончилась, и он больше не шпион, не подчиняется Дамблдору или Волдеморту, ему уже не нужно защищать школу от прежней тьмы.

Гарри задавался вопросом, спит ли он сам нормально сейчас? Кошмары несколько утихли с годами, но бывали случаи, когда он просыпался — мокрый от пота, охваченный паникой, с колотящимся в груди сердцем, а эхо крестража пульсировало в шраме. В такие ночи Джинни протягивала руку… Но сейчас нет никакой Джинни, она больше не протянет руку, не положит её на плечо, чтобы успокоить его, сама всем телом обвиваясь вокруг него, прижимаясь грудью к его спине:

— Шшш, Гарри, всё в порядке. Я здесь, у нас всё в порядке.

Воспоминания режут, как лезвие. Даже сейчас, когда зелья почти полностью вымыли Амортенцию из его организма, он знал, что упустил что-то… И теперь ему интересно, станет ли Снейп будить его во сне.

Мысль была не такая шокирующая или невозможная, как, вероятно, должно казаться на первый взгляд.

***

— Как ваша магия?

— Хорошо, — Гарри нахмурился, он не ожидал такого вопроса.

— Вы уверены?

Гарри пожал плечами, щёлкнул пальцами, невербально призывая кофейник, наполнив чашку, добавил сахар и сливки.

— О да, — Снейп закатил глаза, — умение готовить кофе без палочки, несомненно, окажется необходимым, если вы на задании попадёте под обстрел. Какие ещё заклинания вы используете?

Гарри на мгновение задумался. Если не считать аппарации и изредка левитации или манящих чар, он не нуждался в магии во время своего вынужденного отпуска.

— Немного, — наконец признался Гарри. — Аппарация, это очевидно. И мелкие бытовые и личные заклинания, но ничего атакующего или защитного с тех пор, как я перестал работать и начал принимать ваши зелья.

— Вам необходимы дуэли. Этот препарат при длительном воздействии может ослабить вашу магию. Вот почему его часто невозможно обнаружить при базовой оценке заклинаний, и, к сожалению, его устранение может иногда иметь непредвиденные негативные последствия.

— Чё-ё-ёрт, — протянул Гарри. Ну почему всё так сложно?

— Примите следующее зелье в течение суток, — Снейп посмотрел на часы. — К завтрашнему дню вы должны будете почувствовать себя… терпимо. Приходите в замок в два. Я проверю вашу магию.

***

Если под «терпимым» Снейп имел в виду лихорадку и рвоту, то Гарри полагал, что он был прав. Но Гарри устал. То недолгое время, что он забывался коротким сном, теперь омрачалось кошмарами. Он не мог и представить, что к концу недели, когда его лечение наконец закончится, снова почувствует себя самим собой. Всё, чего Гарри действительно хотел — это съесть тарелку супа с лапшой и свернуться калачиком в своей постели ещё на несколько часов, до вечерней встречи в подземельях.

Но вместо этого он натянул поверх футболки старый джемпер Уизли и аппарировал к месту сразу за воротами Хогвартса.

***

Дуэль со Снейпом — это весело.

Конечно, Гарри чувствовал себя полным идиотом и не мог не заметить, как любопытные ученики заглядывают через стекло в двери класса, но было приятно снова пользоваться магией. Особенно со Снейпом.

Он и раньше дрался со Снейпом, но магия этого человека никогда не переставала впечатлять его. Гарри был сильнее Снейпа, его магия мощнее, хотя, конечно, не сейчас, в ослабленном состоянии, но Снейп чертовски талантлив, а его точность и креативность — лучшее, что Гарри видел. Казалось, в распоряжении этого человека бесконечный запас магических сил. Снейп был совершенно нечитаем, и как бы Гарри ни старался, он не мог предсказать следующий шаг мага.

Снейп безмолвно отразил взрывное проклятие Гарри, сила заклинания опрокинула лабораторный стол на бок. Ледяные чары Снейпа разбились о щит Гарри, он заскрипел зубами, но щит удержал.

— Вы поддерживаете свои щиты без помощи палочки? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри кивнул, направляя в свой щит ещё больше магии. Он уже запыхался. Удивительно, что Снейп мог поддерживать разговор во время дуэли. Профессор атаковал ошеломляющим заклинанием, Гарри отклонил его левой рукой, направив Иммобулус на Снейпа, но щиты у того оказались прочными.

— И вы чувствуете себя таким же сильным, как обычно?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Но это всё моя магия.

— Докажите это! — потребовал Снейп. Гарри не узнал заклинание, произнесённое Снейпом, но перехватил его своей магией, нейтрализуя эффект, поглощая сетью своего собственного заклинания. Глаза Снейпа слегка расширились, сопротивляясь, его магия столкнулась с магией Гарри.

Их магия полностью заполнила комнату, электризуя воздух. Гарри был уверен, что студенты, стоявшие снаружи, ощутили это даже через дверь. Эта сила и опьяняла, и усмиряла, и это было так приятно. Впервые за последний месяц Гарри снова стало хорошо. Его собственная магия пульсировала в крови, нагревая кожу. Он чувствовал это в кончиках пальцев и вдоль позвоночника.

Гарри бросил Инсендио*, столкнувшееся с Конфринго* Снейпа. Он хотел сбить его с толку. Это было бы достаточно просто, но Снейп силён, и там, где чья-то магия могла показаться отталкивающей, сплетаясь таким образом с магией Гарри, сила Снейпа привлекала. Его хотелось притянуть поближе, поглотить своей магией, чтобы усилить собственное заклинание.

Но это было бы ошибкой.

Вместо этого Гарри уронил палочку, позволив своему заклинанию обрушиться на треснувший пол.

Снейп задохнулся от внезапной потери связи. Этого достаточно.

— Экспеллиармус!

И палочка Снейпа аккуратно влетела в протянутую руку Гарри.

Гарри выдохнул. Его сердце колотилось, он совсем запыхался и очень устал, но магия пульсировала в теле электрическими разрядами.

Снейп провёл рукой по волосам и вытер пот со лба. Гарри протянул палочку. Снейп взял её и посмотрел на Поттера. Что-то в выражении его лица заставило желудок Гарри сжаться.

После они сидели в комнате Снейпа. Снейп пил виски, Гарри — кофе.

— Итак, что по поводу моей магии? — Гарри спросил с победной, как он надеялся, улыбкой.

— Поттер, я видел, как вы творили исключительную магию, когда были ещё неуклюжим подростком, — Снейп на самом деле смеялся. — Можно было бы надеяться, что после многих лет обучения и практического опыта на этой вашей аврорской службе вы развили хоть немного навыков.

***

Гарри обнаружил, что думает о руках Снейпа, о его коже. Хотелось увидеть, как тот выглядит под всеми этими слоями чёрного. Он задавался вопросом, позволит ли Снейп прикоснуться к себе, провести пальцами по руке, по изгибу шеи. Думал о шрамах, которые, как он знал, Снейп прятал за высоким воротником рубашки.

Гарри помнил кровь — _было столько крови!_ — тошнотворную, тёплую, под своими пальцами, когда прижимал ладонь к горлу мужчины. И ему было интересно, как часто Снейп вспоминал эту ночь. Ту ночь, когда они оба умерли. Ночь, из которой ни один из них не должен был вернуться.

…Ночью, во сне, Гарри узнал мужчину в постели с ним и проснулся, думая о магии Снейпа. Теперь это ощущение было знакомо — успокаивающее, мощное и тёмное, и он осознавал, что может в этом потеряться. Он хотел знать, думает ли о нём Снейп, жаждет ли ощутить его магию так же, как это делает Гарри.

***

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, лечение завершено, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой. Кровь в серебряной чаше исчезла. Гарри выпил своё последнее зелье три часа назад, и Снейп взял у него кровь. Гарри ждал на стуле в лаборатории Снейпа, пока тот проводил все необходимые тесты.

— Всё выглядит хорошо, — сказал Снейп. — В вашем организме больше нет следов Амортенции. Могу заверить, что какие бы тесты ни провели ваши эксперты по зельям, они ничего не найдут.

— Спасибо, — Гарри едва ли мог словами передать переполнявшую его благодарность.

Снейп поставил чашку обратно на полку.

— Я уверен, что вы сделали бы то же самое для меня, — он выдержал паузу. — Если бы у вас, конечно, были годы соответствующей подготовки и опыта.

— Естественно, — засмеялся Гарри. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, — Гарри расправил плечи, потянувшись руками вверх; его спина удовлетворительно хрустнула.

Уловив, что Снейп наблюдает за ним, глядя на обнажившийся небольшой участок кожи над поясом джинсов, Гарри не опустил руки и не одёрнул свитер. Вместо этого он повертелся из стороны в сторону, заметил тусклый багрянец, окрасивший щёки Снейпа, и почувствовал эхо тепла на своей коже.

Наконец Гарри поправил рубашку, не сводя глаз со Снейпа.

— Верно, э-э, да, и у вас не было температуры в течение двадцати четырех часов, — Снейп запнулся, и от этого у Гарри напрягся живот, а кожа запылала.

— Нет.

— Тошнота? — Снейп опустил глаза, намеренно избегая взгляда Гарри, и пролистал записи. — Головокружение?

— Не-а.

Гарри соскользнул со стула и встал рядом со Снейпом, чувствуя, как тот напрягся, всё ещё глядя вниз. Гарри хотел протянуть руку, прикоснуться к нему, но был не уверен, что Снейп позволит это, поэтому, наклонившись, упёрся ладонями в лабораторный стол. Его рука оказалась рядом с рукой Снейпа. Если бы он только немного пошевелился, их пальцы соприкоснулись бы.

— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — сказал Гарри слишком высоким голосом, затаив дыхание. — На самом деле, честно говоря, после всех этих недель дерьма я не могу поверить, что чувствую себя так же хорошо, как и всегда.

— Я рад, — Снейп наконец-то посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было что-то такое, от чего у Гарри перехватило дыхание. — Вы через многое прошли.

— Да, — Гарри всё ещё не сводил глаз со Снейпа. — Но, возможно, могло быть и хуже.

***

— Мистер Поттер, — вкрадчиво проговорил Снейп, когда Гарри открыл дверь, — вы ведь знаете, что ваше лечение окончено. Мне казалось, что не придётся видеть вас ещё две недели — до сдачи крови.

— Я знаю, но подумал, может быть, мы могли бы выпить. Теперь, когда всё закончилось, — Гарри улыбался и старался вести себя так, будто это не его сердце сейчас бешено колотилось, будто не ему потребовалось взять себя в руки, чтобы прийти сюда сегодня вечером и пригласить Снейпа выпить. Он задержал дыхание в ожидании, пока Снейп скажет «нет», потому что, во имя Мерлина, почему тот должен согласиться? У профессора нет никаких причин снова терпеть его присутствие.

Снейп, приоткрыв рот от удивления, какое-то время смотрел на Гарри и наконец сказал:

— Я только накину пальто.

Прогулка до Хогсмида оказалась приятной. До первых снегопадов ещё несколько недель, но воздух уже стал свежим и холодным.

Гарри не сказал, что скучал по Снейпу, потому что это было бы абсурдно, но у него чесались руки дотянуться до профессора, прикоснуться к нему. Он засунул их глубоко в карманы и постарался не отстать от стремительно вышагивавшего Снейпа.

Он подумал, что мог бы почувствовать тепло от тела мужчины, когда шёл рядом с ним.

— Я подал на развод, — сообщил Гарри, в холодном воздухе изо рта вырвались маленькие белые клубочки пара.

— Как и следовало сделать, — отозвался Снейп.

— Она даже не протестовала, — с каким-то удивлением пробормотал Гарри. — В смысле, она бы не стала… Но скоро всё закончится. Надеюсь, что скоро… — чуть слышно выдохнул он.

Рука Снейпа задела его. Гарри подумал, что это, должно быть, случайность, однако профессор не отступил, не отстранился. Это было лёгкое прикосновение, но от него по спине Гарри пробежали мурашки.

Сегодня вечер пятницы, вся деревня уже отдыхала. Музыка лилась из «Трёх метел», когда они проходили мимо. Люди выходили наружу, курили, пили и разговаривали с друзьями. Гарри почувствовал вкусный запах жареного мяса из паба, и у него потекли слюнки: аппетит вернулся в течение недели после того, как он допил зелья.

«Кабанья голова» выглядела так же, как и всегда.

Здесь сидело всего несколько постоянных посетителей. Группа волшебников играла в карты за одним из длинных столов. И в углу парочка. Мужчина — маггл. Снейп тоже это почувствовал, повернул голову, когда они проходили мимо, почти неуловимым движением, но Гарри заметил. В деревне теперь безопасно, но Гарри всегда был начеку. Его работа, его опыт на войне и после неё гарантировали, что он теперь никогда не ослабит внимание. И он знал, что Снейп такой же. Иначе тот не пережил бы двух десятилетий шпионских игр.

Они заняли два места за барной стойкой, в самом конце, рядом со стариком с кружкой пива. Тот смотрел, как Снейп и Гарри усаживаются, но если он и узнал кого-либо из них, то не подал вида.

— Что привело вас двоих сюда сегодня вечером? — спросил Аберфорт, протирая столешницу грязной тряпкой.

— Алкоголь, — коротко сказал Гарри, и Аберфорт хмыкнул в ответ:

— Как обычно?

Снейп кивнул. Аберфорт взял с полки за стойкой запылённую бутылку виски и плеснул в стакан щедрую порцию. 

— А ты, Гарри?

— Пиво. «Ньюкасл», если он у вас есть.

Аберфорт достал бутылку из холодильника и протянул её Гарри.

Несколько минут они пили молча. Мужчина в конце стойки допил свой напиток, положил на стойку несколько галлеонов и ушёл.

— Маггл? — спросил Гарри.

Снейп сделал глоток виски, от этого его губы стали влажными. Гарри почувствовал тонкое давление своей магии, знал, что тянется к нему разумом. 

— Он не знает.

Гарри кивнул. Хотя это не так уж и неслыханно для маггла — быть в Хогсмиде, тем не менее, это редкость. Гарри задался вопросом, может ли обычный человек чувствовать магию вокруг себя, и решил, что должен. Хотя, скорее всего, он спишет это на причудливость города или, возможно, на адреналин от свидания.

— Она хочет ему рассказать, — заметил Снейп. — Хотя я не думаю, что она настолько глупа, чтобы сделать это здесь.

— Будем надеяться, что нет, — ответил Гарри. Он предпочёл бы не иметь дела с подобной драмой сегодня вечером…

Гарри сделал большой глоток пива, наслаждаясь знакомым жжением алкоголя в горле и в животе. Он уже давно не пил.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Благодаря вам.

Снейп, хмыкнув, допил свой напиток. Аберфорт молча наполнил его стакан.

— Вы сюда часто приходите? — спросил Гарри.

— Не очень.

— Раньше он бывал здесь раз в неделю, — вмешался Аберфорт. — Но прошёл месяц, а может, и больше, с тех пор, как я его видел. Минерва чем-то нагрузила?

— Что-то вроде этого, — ответил Снейп. И Гарри почувствовал, как мужчина слегка придвинулся к нему, почти касаясь его бедром. У Гарри пересохло горло, и он поспешил глотнуть пива.

— Ещё? — Аберфорт кивнул на почти пустую бутылку.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Гарри вынужден был сбавить скорость. Голова у него стала приятно светлой от алкоголя или чего-то совсем другого. Аберфорт открыл ещё один «Ньюкасл» для Гарри, затем обошёл стойку, чтобы проверить игроков в карты.

— Вы приходите сюда один? — поинтересовался Гарри. Ему хотелось выяснить кое-что ещё: приводит ли Снейп сюда мужчин… или женщин, чтобы выпить с ним. И приглашает ли он их потом в свои комнаты?

— Иногда ко мне присоединяется Синистра. Или Хагрид. Но да, обычно я один.

— Ты ни с кем не встречаешься? — Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. Но после полутора кружек пива он чувствовал себя почти пьяным. Кроме того, он должен был знать.

— Нет, — медленно произнёс Снейп, делая ещё глоток виски. Когда он поставил свой стакан, их пальцы соприкоснулись, и мгновенная вспышка жара опалила кожу Гарри.

Гарри понимал, что не знает, как это делают нормальные люди — как они оказываются вместе. Неужели кто-то просто говорит: _«Эй, мне кажется, между нами что-то есть. Может, хочешь попробовать?»_ Но ни он, ни Снейп не походили на нормальных. И эта мысль почти так же нелепа, как и вера в то, что между ним и Снейпом может что-то быть. В конце концов, они всегда ненавидели друг друга, не так ли? По крайней мере, месяц — _неделю?_ — назад. Вместо этого он спросил: 

— Вы однажды сказали мне, что когда-то был ещё один человек, которого вы любили. Кто это был?

Снейп долго смотрел на бутылки, стоявшие на полках за стойкой, и Гарри уже отчаялся услышать ответ, но затем зельевар с коротким смешком произнёс:

— Регулус Блэк.

— Регулус? — Гарри чуть не поперхнулся пивом.

Снейп по-прежнему не обращал на него внимания. Он опёрся локтями на стойку, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки. Выражение его лица стало мягким, нежным, и Гарри понимал, что Снейп вспоминает. Но потом он покачал головой:

— Да… И это ещё одна из многих причин, почему твой крёстный недолюбливал меня.

«Недолюбливал» — это ещё мягко сказано, но Гарри решил не обращать на это внимания.

— Сириус всегда любил своего брата, — сказал он, — несмотря ни на что, — он подковырнул ногтем золотую этикетку на бутылке. — Я просто хотел, чтобы он знал, что сделал Регулус.

— И что же он сделал? — Снейп повернулся к нему, его лоб прорезали морщины.

— Он пытался остановить Волдеморта, — Гарри нахмурился. — Вы не знали?

— Он рассказывал мне, что хотел сделать. И я сказал ему, что он идиот, и это наверняка убьёт его. Что и произошло, — хоть Снейп и говорил чуть холодно, но Гарри всё равно слышал гнев и печаль в его голосе.

— Но он был действительно храбрым. И я до сих пор не знаю, как он нашёл этот крестраж.

— Крестраж? — Снейп поставил стакан. 

— Вы же сказали, что знаете.

— Я знал, что он собирался уйти. Потом он исчез. Я всегда думал, что его убил Тёмный Лорд.

— Он нашёл крестраж, — Гарри покрутил в руках бутылку, — медальон Салазара Слизерина. Именно защита, которую Волдеморт вплёл в него, убила Регулуса. Но он отдал медальон своему эльфу. Кричер сбежал до того, как инферналы схватили его хозяина.

— Инферналы? — Снейп выглядел потрясённым. — Регулус нашёл крестраж?

— Да. Всё это время медальон находился на площади Гриммо. Кричер сохранил его.

— Откуда вы это знаете?

— Та ночь… — от воспоминаний у Гарри защемило в груди. Прошло шесть лет, но подробности той ночи всё ещё ясны, как стекло. — В ту ночь, когда Малфой впустил Пожирателей Смерти в замок, Дамблдор взял меня на поиски крестража.

Снейп рядом с ним напрягся, его пальцы сжали стакан так сильно, что тот мог вот-вот лопнуть.

— Он знал, где спрятан медальон — там была пещера с озером. И, Снейп, я никогда не видел такой магии. Но теперь я понимаю. Там был контракт на крови, Дамблдор сказал, что это был обмен. Но это было не то, что я думал. Он должен был умереть. С того момента, как он отдал свою кровь, чтобы открыть эту дверь, он должен был умереть. Затем он отравился, чтобы заполучить этот медальон, но это был не настоящий крестраж. Регулус заменил настоящий медальон на фальшивый много лет назад.

В мерцающем свете паба кожа Снейпа выглядела бледнее, чем обычно. Гарри хотелось протянуть руку, положить ладонь ему на плечо, на поясницу, но он сдержался. Вместо этого он взял своё пиво и сделал последний глоток.

— Вы убили его Авадой, — тихо проговорил Гарри. — Но он уже был мёртв.

Снейп вздрогнул, резко вздохнув.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Гарри. — Мне не следовало ничего говорить. Я не хотел вас расстраивать. Но эти заклинания… Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Регулус в свои восемнадцать лет прошёл мимо них. Даже с помощью Кричера.

— Всё в порядке, — Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, затем ещё один. — Я рад, что узнал, — он уставился в свой стакан, так и не посмотрев на Гарри. — Регулус всегда был глупцом-идеалистом, — его губы изогнулись в намёке на улыбку. В прозвучавших словах не было ничего недоброго. Скорее, там слышалась привязанность и — да! — любовь. Снейп взял свой стакан и сделал большой глоток. — Дамблдор подписал свой смертный приговор за несколько месяцев до той ночи.

Воспоминания Снейпа, пронизанные серебряными прожилками и погружённые в печаль, всплыли в сознании Гарри.

— Кольцо Гонта, — Гарри протянул руку и положил её поверх ладони Снейпа. — Это не наша вина. Это не было нашей ошибкой.

Снейп повернул руку, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Гарри.

Гарри и не думал, что Снейп верит ему, да и не уверен, что когда-нибудь поверит, но это было очень важно — сказать эти слова.

Из кухни вернулся Аберфорт, приподнял бровь, глядя на их переплетённые руки, но ничего не сказал. Снейп нахмурился и отстранился, осталось лишь тепло на руке Гарри.

Гарри взял бутылку с пивом, но она оказалась пустой.

— Ещё один раунд? — спросил Аберфорт.

— Почему бы и нет? — отозвался Гарри, и Снейп кивнул.

— О! И тарелку рыбы с жареной картошкой, — добавил Гарри. — Если вы не возражаете.

Аберфорт хмыкнул и снова исчез в кухне.

***

Позже они прошли через деревню и спустились по тропинке обратно в Хогвартс. Они не разговаривали, но Гарри чувствовал тепло тела Снейпа рядом со своим, наблюдал, как от их дыхания на холоде образуется пар.

Когда они доберутся до ворот, Гарри должен будет пожелать спокойной ночи и аппарировать на площадь Гриммо. 

Но вместо этого он наклонился вперёд, запустил пальцы в складки пальто Снейпа и прижался губами к его губам. Это почти не поцелуй. Их губы на мгновение соприкоснулись, одно сухое прикосновение тепла. И он отстранился.

— Пойдём со мной, — попросил Гарри. Его желудок скрутило в узел. Должно быть, он пьян. Но он хотел этого.

Снейп снова наклонился, и Гарри подумал, что тот собирается поцеловать его — на этот раз как следует… но Снейп только коснулся рукой щеки Гарри.

— Вы пьяны, и я… я, должно быть, тоже, поскольку обдумывал ваше предложение… хотя и недолго.

— Тот, кто употребляет слово «хотя», не может быть настолько пьян, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Возможно, в другой раз, — Снейп засмеялся, затем снова поцеловал Гарри, легко касаясь губами его виска.

***

Гарри вернулся к работе. В его отсутствие Рон умело со всем справлялся.

Поттер не разговаривал с Джинни. Всем занимался его адвокат. Гарри оставил Джинни квартиру, не желая иметь с ней ничего общего. В остальном процесс оказался относительно несложным. Гарри подписал все бумаги, и через несколько недель дело о разводе будет передано в суд. Их разрыв попал на светскую страницу «Пророка», но это было лишь небольшое упоминание, и ни ему, ни Джинни нечего было прокомментировать.

Однажды днём, через две недели после того, как он чуть не поцеловал Снейпа, появилась школьная сова — большая рыжевато-коричневая сипуха. Аларик бесстрастно наблюдал за ней со своего насеста в углу кухни, в то время как она сидела на столе, поедая совиные закуски, предложенные Кричером.

Пальцы Гарри слегка дрожали, когда он снимал письмо с лапки совы. Он узнал тонкий чёткий почерк Снейпа. Правда, профессор отказался от своих обычных красных чернил в пользу чёрных.

Записка была короткой: _«Если вы не против, я хотел бы пригласить вас на ужин. С. Снейп»._

***

Они ужинали в каком-то модном заведении в Сохо с кирпичными стенами, отделанными светлым деревом, с висячими растениями и с табличками из гравированного стекла, объявлявшими такие вещи, как «бар» и «туалет».

Гарри мог сказать, что Снейп усиленно пытается не закатить глаза, когда их официант — парень примерно возраста Гарри, с искусно уложенными волосами, в тёмных узких джинсах и фланелевой рубашке — проводил их к столику.

— Где вы нашли этот ресторан? — поинтересовался Снейп, пока они просматривали меню. Здесь подавали морщинистый перец шишито, запечённую фету с консервированным лимоном и тостами с травами, а также цветную капусту в йогурте с карри и маринованным луком.

— О, это предложила Гермиона.

— Вы сказали мисс Уизли Грейнджер, что мы с вами ужинаем?

— Нет. Я только сказал, что у меня свидание, — Гарри провёл рукой по волосам. — Хотя, если подумать, скажи я ей, что иду с вами, она, возможно, порекомендовала бы какое-нибудь другое место.

— По всей вероятности, — Снейп взял карту вин. Она была напечатана на картонке цвета экрю и содержала по меньшей мере дюжину причудливых коктейлей. — По крайней мере, есть виски, — сказал он. — Полагаю, я могу заказать его без яичных белков, имбирного сиропа или… — на этот раз он закатил глаза, — кусочков сахара.

Гарри расплескал свой дорогой индийский пейл-эль и умудрился сбросить со стола крошечный горшочек с суккулентом*.

— Значит, вам всё ещё интересно? — спросил Снейп.

— Что? — Гарри стряхнул пиво с джинсов и попытался подать официанту знак, чтобы вновь заказать выпивку.

— Вы заинтересованы в продолжении… — Снейп выдохнул, — связи между нами?

— Я бы назвал это по-другому, — Гарри заулыбался, — но да.

— Это было бы неразумно.

— Возможно.

Официант принёс заказы: Снейпу — севиче, Гарри — гребешки с поджаренным луком-пореем. Поттер разрезал гребешок, пролив сок на тарелку.

— Вы всё ещё… приходите в себя после потери жены, — Снейп произнёс эти слова так, словно Гарри горюет. Хотя, честно говоря, это было недалеко от истины.

— Так и есть. Но никогда в жизни мне не удавалось так ясно думать — по крайней мере, об этом. И, кажется, впервые я знаю, чего хочу на самом деле.

Между ними повисла напряжённая пауза.

Снейп поднёс стакан ко рту, сделал глоток, снова поставил на стол и наконец посмотрел на Гарри.

— Если вы уверены…

***

В конце концов они аппарировали на площадь Гриммо.

— Комната Блэка, серьёзно? — скривился Снейп с почти комическим выражением лица, пока Гарри вёл его по коридору.

— Ты бы предпочёл вернуться к Регулусу? — спросил Гарри, и Снейп поморщился. На мгновение Гарри забеспокоился, что сказал что-то бесчувственное, что вернул ещё одно болезненное воспоминание, которое Снейпу не следовало переживать снова. Но тут мужчина засмеялся.

— Нет, думаю, нет.

Гарри прижался губами к подбородку Снейпа и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Пошли.

Гарри не обращал внимания на отсутствие освещения. Кричер прибрался здесь, споткнуться не за что, а сквозь открытые шторы просачивалось много серебряного лунного света.

— Сначала я подумал, что мне следует взять комнату родителей Сириуса, — Поттер сел на край кровати. — Но, как оказалось, они не очень любили полукровок. Или, если верить Кричеру, кого угодно.

— Уверен, что нет, — Снейп снова засмеялся.

— Как бы то ни было, — Гарри, улыбаясь, снял кроссовки, — мы с Кричером поработали над устранением заклинаний, но, чёрт возьми, в той комнате есть какая-то гадость. Мы неплохо потрудились, но я не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу спокойно спать там.

— Это, вероятно, мудро.

Снейп сел рядом с ним и начал расшнуровывать ботинки. Гарри рассеянно смотрел на свои пальцы, руки. В животе у него всё сжалось, пульс бешено колотился — кровь стучала в ушах. Он чувствовал магию Снейпа, гудящую в пространстве между ними — это опьяняло.

А затем Снейп повернулся к нему, сжав ладонями его щёки, и Гарри понял, что сейчас Снейп его поцелует. Его разум начал паниковать. Должен ли Гарри наклониться вперёд? Что ему делать с руками? Но Снейп накрыл губами его губы, и Гарри не мог уже думать ни о чём, кроме прикосновения губ и вкуса виски на языке Снейпа.

Ладонь Снейпа легла на поясницу Гарри, притягивая его ближе, и ощущение тела Снейпа рядом с ним оказалось лучше, чем он мог себе представить.

— Вы уже делали это раньше? Были с другим мужчиной? — теплое дыхание Снейпа коснулось щеки Гарри. 

— Нет, — Гарри засмеялся. — Но мне так хотелось.

— А что ещё бы ты хотел сделать? — Снейп касался губами линии подбородка, изгиба горла. 

Гарри дрожал, его тело напряглось от желания. Он уже возбуждён, так возбуждён. Взяв руку Снейпа, потянул её вниз, между ними, чтобы положить на выпуклость своей эрекции.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Снейп, двигая рукой, чувствуя размер и форму члена Гарри под джинсовой тканью.

— Да… прикоснись ко мне.

Желание захлестнуло его с головой, до дрожи, до спазма в лёгких, так что перехватило дыхание. Уже очень давно он не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Снейп подмял Гарри под себя. И когда они снова поцеловались, Гарри подумал, что он вот-вот воспламенится. Прикосновений губ Снейпа — сухих, потрескавшихся и совершенных — оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его гореть в огне страсти. Гарри целовали и раньше, но ничего подобного он не испытывал.

И снова он отметил отсутствие наркотика в своём организме, который прежде затуманивал его чувства, навязывая чуждые эмоции. Теперь всё стало чётче, яснее. Это казалось таким реальным и меняло что-то фундаментальное в самом его существе. Язык Снейпа скользил по его языку, и Гарри чудилось, будто он чувствует, как тот вздрагивает. Он схватил Снейпа за плечи, сильнее притягивая его к себе.

Снейп был возбуждён. Гарри не сомневался, что ничто из того, что делала с ним Джинни, не повлияло на него так, как осознание этого. Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его кончить.

Гарри остро ощущал тело Снейпа рядом со своим, твёрдое там, где тело Джинни было мягким. Он также осознавал необычайное количество силы — полностью контролируемой —прямо под кожей и на губах. Интересно, чувствовал ли Снейп магию Гарри?

Снейп двигался на нём, покачивая бёдрами, в то время как его рука продолжала сжимать член Гарри. Боже…

— Я мог бы кончить вот так. — Слова прозвучали как вздох.

— Да…

Снейп расстегнул ширинку Гарри и, нырнув пальцами внутрь, обхватил его член.

— Нет, и ты тоже, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я тоже хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Снейп напрягся, и на мгновение Гарри испугался, что тот может отказаться, но потом Снейп сел, начиная расстёгивать рубашку. Его пальцы медленно скользили вниз по линии пуговиц. Гарри протянул руку и провёл кончиком пальца по груди мужчины. Кожа Снейпа под его прикосновениями была тёплой, мягкой и гладкой, и Гарри казалось, что он чувствует глухой стук его сердца под рёбрами. Снейп резко вдохнул, но стащил рубашку с плеч и бросил её на пол. Гарри же начал нетерпеливо стягивать через голову свой свитер.

— Ты великолепен, — проговорил Снейп, царапнув ногтем сосок Гарри, и улыбнулся, когда Поттер задрожал. Гарри ощутил, как от этих слов вспыхнули щёки. Член мучительно пульсировал.

Положив руку на плечо Гарри, Снейп мягко толкнул его обратно на кровать, и Гарри смотрел на него снизу вверх. Снейп был худой и весь в шрамах. Гарри хотелось провести пальцами, языком по выпирающему позвоночнику. В лунном свете кожа Снейпа казалась белой, как молоко. Гарри коснулся пальцами морщинистого шрама на шее.

— Я никогда не видел столько крови, — пробормотал Гарри, и Снейп просто кивнул, накрывая пальцы Гарри своими.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить? — Слова Снейпа вызвали по венам новый прилив возбуждения.

— Да.

А потом Снейп расстегнул свой ремень, медленно протягивая потёртую кожу сквозь потрёпанную медную пряжку. Гарри задержал дыхание, когда Снейп снял брюки. Член мужчины был толстый, твёрдый, идеальный, просто идеальный. Гарри изнывал от желания почувствовать его тяжесть на своей ладони. Он быстро стянул свои джинсы и швырнул их на пол.

Снейп лёг на Гарри, прижимаясь всем телом к его телу. Их члены соприкоснулись, и Снейп начал двигаться, покачивая бёдрами. Гарри застонал и выгнулся дугой, заставляя мужчину ускорить темп, сильнее прижаться к нему. Снейп только улыбнулся, слегка изогнув тонкие губы: 

— Тебе нравится это?

— Это очевидно, — выдохнул Гарри, задыхаясь и дрожа. — Больше…

Всё тело Гарри дрожало, как натянутая струна, когда Снейп обхватил ладонью оба их члена, поглаживая их короткими, быстрыми рывками. Он провёл большим пальцем по изгибу головки члена Гарри, размазывая там проступившую влагу, и Гарри вскрикнул, потому что был близок к тому, чтобы расплыться на кровати лужицей:

— О, Мерлин, да…

Снейп поцеловал его. Это вышло немного неловко. Их носы соприкоснулись, язык Гарри царапнулся о зубы Снейпа, но это не имело значения, потому что их губы влажные и тёплые, и Гарри почувствовал, как в животе, в основании позвоночника, нарастает волна удовольствия. Затем он выплеснулся, задыхаясь и дрожа, между ними разлилась сперма. Снейп скользил членом по нему, опираясь на предплечья, толкался в живот Гарри, впадину его бедра.

— Как будто ты трахаешь меня, — задыхаясь, простонал Гарри. — Как будто ты меня трахаешь…

Снейп напрягся, закрыв глаза и стиснув челюсти, и кончил, извергаясь на живот Гарри и его грудь.

После этого они лежали, свернувшись калачиком. Гарри поражался, как они подходили друг другу — как кусочки пазла, нет ничего неестественного или надуманного, и он понимал, насколько это необычно, непривычно и неожиданно.

— Что предлагаешь нам делать дальше? — Гарри прижался губами к плечу Снейпа.

— Если ты предложишь что-нибудь ещё, кроме сна… — у Снейпа закрыты глаза, голос слегка невнятный.

— Ну да, сначала поспим, но потом мы должны повторить дуэль.

— Дуэль? — Снейп открыл глаза и перекатился к Гарри, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз.

— Да. Признайся, на прошлой неделе это было весело. А теперь, когда я чувствую себя лучше, мы должны попробовать ещё раз, — Гарри покрутился под одеялом. — В любом случае, у меня действительно нет никого, с кем я мог бы сразиться.

— В твоём распоряжении целый взвод авроров.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, притягивая Снейпа к себе и укладывая рядом. Он взял руку мужчины в свою, переплетая пальцы. — Но это не одно и то же. Во-первых, кто захочет сразиться на дуэли с Главным Аврором? И вообще, никто не может сравниться со мной в силе. Ну, если только Кингсли, но он больше не будет драться со мной.

— Теперь есть кое-что, за что люди готовы заплатить, — Снейп засмеялся. — Министр магии против Главного Аврора. Вы могли бы продавать билеты.

— Может, стоит попробовать. Мой бюджет ужасающе мал, но ты упускаешь суть. Твоя магия… _нашей_ магии хорошо вместе, Снейп. И мы должны сделать это снова, когда-нибудь.

— Хм, — хмыкнул мужчина, прижимаясь губами к виску Гарри. — Мы должны как-нибудь повторить _это_ снова.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, — это тоже.

***

**Эпилог**

_Четыре месяца спустя._

Гарри нашёл Северуса за его столом. Уже поздно — рабочий день давно закончился, и коридоры опустели.

Мужчина оторвался от своих эссе, и Гарри показалось, что он увидел намёк на улыбку, мелькнувшую на его лице, хотя это может быть просто игра света.

— Готово! — объявил Гарри. — Развод состоялся. Я подумал, что мы могли бы отпраздновать это событие.

Гарри отсалютовал бутылкой огневиски, и Северус тепло засмеялся:

— Твоё представление о празднике оставляет желать лучшего.

— О, у меня есть и другие идеи, — Гарри приподнял брови, как он надеялся, вежливо и многозначительно. Северус снова засмеялся.

Взмахом руки Гарри запечатал дверь.

Северус пытался возразить — он всегда так делал, но Гарри шагнул к нему, протянув руку, коснулся пальцем его губ.

— Рабочий день давно завершился. Я ждал, пока ты закончишь. У любого студента вне школы нет зелий на уме. Поверь мне на слово.

Они переместились в комнаты Северуса, на диван. Северус сделал ему минет, позволив Гарри проникнуть глубоко в рот и излиться прямо в горло. Затем, пальцами растянув его, трахал длинными уверенными ударами, от которых член Гарри затвердел уже через несколько минут. К тому времени, как Северус кончил, Гарри задыхался и дрожал, и ему понадобилось всего несколько быстрых рывков рукой, чтобы снова кончить, увлажнив их тела скользкой тёплой спермой.

Позже Гарри налил себе стакан огневиски, и хотя Северус закатил глаза, но не возражал, когда Гарри налил и ему тоже. Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, и смотрели на огонь. Гарри был счастлив и, когда думал об этом, почти смеялся над этим чудом.

— Наверное, мне следует поблагодарить Джинни.

Взгляд, брошенный Северусом, его позабавил.

— Я знаю, это звучит безумно, но без неё, без того, что она сделала, я бы не пришёл к тебе за помощью, и тогда у нас не было бы ничего этого, — он неопределённо жестикулировал, пытаясь выразить свои чувства.

— Твоя способность находить положительное даже в самых мрачных обстоятельствах никогда не перестанет меня удивлять, — Северус всё ещё смотрел на него, хотя выражение его лица изменилось на что-то вроде нежности.

— Не могу сказать, комплимент это или нет, — сказал Гарри, положив голову на руку Северуса, — так что спасибо, я полагаю.

Снейп только хмыкнул, и Гарри решил, что это самое ясное подтверждение, которое он мог получить.

— Я всё ещё думаю о том, что могло бы быть. Путь, по которому могла бы пойти моя жизнь… — Гарри умолк, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Полагаю, этого следовало ожидать, — усмехнулся Северус. — Хотя, думаю, лучше не слишком увлекаться тем, «что если».

Гарри сделал глоток виски, морщась от медленного жжения в горле.

— Забавно, в течение многих лет я думал, что точно знаю, что такое любовь. Этот наркотик… — он сделал ещё глоток, не обращая внимания на то, как щиплет глаза. — Этот наркотик убеждает тебя, что ты с единственным человеком, который может заставить тебя чувствовать то же самое, что именно так на самом деле чувствуют любовь. Но теперь я знаю, как ошибался.

Северус ничего не сказал, но обнял Гарри за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Однажды ты сказал мне, что я на самом деле понимаю, что такое настоящая любовь, что я узнаю, когда действительно почувствую ее, — Гарри казалось, что он слышит прерывистое дыхание Северуса, чувствует, как тот напрягся рядом с ним. Он наклонился и положил голову Снейпу на грудь. — Ты был прав. Ты был абсолютно прав.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Инсендио - заклятие вызова огня  
*Конфринго - заклинание пожара и взрыва  
*Суккуленты – один из наиболее распространенных на сегодня типов комнатных растений по всему миру.


End file.
